Warriors: Scorched in the Heart
by Anitoon3
Summary: Tigerpaw saves Rusty. This will bring a new development to the Clans few cats expected. Contains slash (malexmale) so just a heads up!
1. Chapter 1

Warriors: Scorched in the Heart

I don't own Warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter!

Spoilers for the first-third Warriors series mostly (maybe the fourth series though I have to re-read it again!), and also Bluestar's Prophecy! But then again, there are divergences and this makes it different in ways from the series. Some stuff may happen out of order! No need to worry cuz this diverges from the canon anyways!

* * *

Ch. 1 A Rusted Tiger!

Tigerpaw looked around the woods on his way to the Thunderpath. This would be his first Gathering since his new apprenticeship! Bluefur, his mentor leaped the log behind him. Tigerpaw had chosen to go under the gap big enough to fit his body. He chuckled in his head when he thought of how annoyed the larger cats would be if they were to get stuck in the gap.

Sunstar lifted his tail up to signal to stop. Tigerpaw had remained behind his leader at all times, but just ahead enough that Bluefur had told him to not get ahead of himself with excitement, for they still had a ways to go. "Plus, you don't want to get there and be panting like a tired dog, do you Tigerpaw?" Bluefur glanced at him with faint amusement in her eyes. That shifted when she gazed at the Thunderpath.

Tigerpaw and the other apprentice-Whitepaw- were put at the front of the group, so that if anyone was left behind, the older warriors could get to the cat if need be. Sunstar streaked across the road. "Wow he's like a sun spot! He's so fast!" Tigerpaw was filled with a little awe at Sunstar's power. Tigerpaw knew his own father, Pinestar, was still greatly admired by ThunderClan and his young son couldn't wait to live up to his potential. Although, Tigerpaw felt a pang of sadness and wondered if he would ever see his father again.

After the cat in front of him went, Tigerpaw felt apprehensive. This was until he saw a flame-colored ball of fluff dart onto the asphalt. _Hey what was that?_ Suddenly the thing moved. _Is it a kitten?_ Tigerpaw knew he was correct when he was able to make out a soft mew. _What if he didn't make it?_ In that moment, three things happened quickly.

Tigerpaw sprinted to the kitten, grabbed his scruff, and leapt to the safe side just in time to hear a truck wiz past. He looked to the side and saw Sunstar gaping at him. Looking across the street he saw the wide eyes from rest of his clanmates. "What? I couldn't let him die. Not if I could help it." Speaking around a tuff of fur was a little hard but manageable.

Setting the bundle down, he gave the kitten a check for injuries. Tigerpaw was no medicine cat, but he didn't think anything apart from some adrenaline rush happened. Wide green eyes looked up at Tigerpaw, as a small smile formed on the tiny cat's mouth. "Wow I would have been smushed!" was all that was said before the flaming fuzzball launched at Tigerpaw.

Being nuzzled with hugs from every angle, Tigerpaw stared slightly dumbfounded. He expected the kitten to be scared out of his wits, but here he was thanking Tigerpaw profusely. Knowing this, Tigerpaw felt a rush of happiness. He never got this kind of affection before, not since he was in the nursery sucking milk from his mother, Leopardfoot. With that in mind, Tigerpaw reciprocated a little bit before pulling away from the bright-orange tom.

"So what's your name kittypet?" When Tigerpaw said this, he didn't sound condescending or angry. He was taught that one's roots didn't make up all of who that cat was. She also told him that Pinestar went and left to be a kittypet, so Tigerpaw knew he couldn't say anything bad about them. When the answer came in the sound of a sweet voice, Tigerpaw could not repress the tingle it left him. "My name is Rusty! What's yours?"

"I'm Tigerpaw. I'm a ThunderClan cat." He could hear the pride in his voice and was happy that he was ThunderClan. He answered the few questions Rusty asked him before the rest were at their sides. Rusty was in the middle of asking Tigerpaw how many cats lived in the forest before he looked to see Sunstar staring at the kitten. Rusty noticed too for he let out a squeak and quickly closed his mouth.

Sunstar looked at the little tom before introducing himself. Then he introduced their patrol. "This is Bluefur, Whitepaw, Thrushpelt, Stormtail, Patchpelt, Lionheart, and Rosetail. We and other cats are part of ThunderClan. We're on our way to the Gathering. Would you like to join us?"

Tigerpaw could see Rusty look confused for a second, before wiggling around with joy. "Woohoo! Yeah sure! And then can I be in ThunderClan?" Tigerpaw noticed that Sunstar looked a tad shocked when the kitten asked this, but then nodded. At this, Rusty started spouting off "thank you's" and talking a mile a minute. Not that Tigerpaw minded. He liked the enthusiastic and energetic kit. He was sure when Rusty was old enough, he would have a blast training and learn all that Tigerpaw could help teach him.

Once it was confirmed that Rusty was ready to go, the troop started off again towards the Gathering. Rusty got tired after a while, and Tigerpaw let him ride on his back for a bit. Then after they passed a particularly large bush, they walked a bit farther in the grass, until Rusty noticed they were surrounded by RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan.

Tigerpaw saw Sunstar go over to the huge tree branch and leap atop it. He wondered when he would be able to do that easily too. Maybe when he got older. He looked over and saw Rusty's eyes widen like his did and felt happy. This little kitten was so easily pleased. Looking up at the trees he saw Hailstar, Cedarstar, and Heatherstar. They were all staring down at the cats who gathered in the hollow. He wondered why they weren't sitting on the Great Rock, but figured it would be slightly nippy for their rumps; plus it seems easier to climb the tree than the rock since it had rained yesterday.

He tried to pay attention as best he could since this was his first Gathering, but the excitement and the fact that he had a ball of distraction currently playing with his tail were not helping the young tom focus. Though this was true, he could not keep the smile from his face-not when seeing Rusty try his hardest to catch his striped tail. The farther it would move, the faster the young kitten would jump for it.

Gazes of other cats bore into him, and he thought to himself ' _Have they never seen a kitten before?'_ He could understand the uncertainty, but to outright glare at Rusty when it was obvious the kit had done nothing wrong? Uncalled for in Tigerpaw's opinion. Especially one who could not help how he was born. Besides, why shouldn't he come live with them? He had nothing tying him to his kittypet life. The young apprentice couldn't see anything wrong with this.

The Gathering was almost over when an apprentice (or a warrior or leader) from another Clan spoke a most horrendous thing. Tigerpaw tried not to rise to the bait but he couldn't help himself. A sneer was on their muzzle "Why don't you get out of the forest with your little friend and become a kittypet like your no-good father? Maybe you three can start your own Clan!"

Now Tigerpaw knew he didn't know his father for very long, but was sure that Pinestar was a great leader, no matter what he had chosen to live the rest of his life out as. Tigerpaw was also sure that his father would be proud of him always, as he had said to him the day he left. No doubt that Pinestar would not have left Rusty to die on the Thunderpath. The tom would've saved the kitten on the road, whether or not it was part of the Warrior Code. Tigerpaw was not going to just sit here and listen to this garbage about Pinestar and Rusty.

Whipping his tail furiously, Tigerpaw bared his fangs and kneaded his long claws into the ground. "Now you listen here you fox-face. You don't have any right to say such lies about my father! Or the young cat I found today! Or so help me I will claw that smirk off your face." Before Tigerpaw could make do on his threat, Sunstar came up behind him and Rusty.

Tigerpaw felt a strong tail lay across his shoulders and draw him around to face the two standing beside him. He saw Rusty's wide eyed stare on him. The young apprentice had just enough time to wonder if the young kitten was scared of him, before he was knocked over by the fluffball. A loud purring sound drowned out the rest of the cats-a warm body pressed on his side. Tigerpaw was beginning to realize that this young flame-colored kitten liked giving and receiving affection. Well, it would certainly go two-fold back to him. Tigerpaw listened to Rusty as he thanked him for standing up for him. After a bit, the two got up off the forest floor.

Tigerpaw looked around and saw cats leaving the hollow, each going separately along the grass to their own camps. Rusty looked eager despite the possible danger and hostility that he would likely receive once he got to ThunderClan. _'No matter. I will try my hardest to protect him from harm.'_ With this thought Tigerpaw started heading to ThunderClan after Sunstar and Rusty.

Tigerpaw glanced at the trees he passed on the way to ThunderClan. He was always amazed by how high trees could stretch if given the chance. Lately he has been busy doing apprentice duties. It made sense since he and Whitepaw were the only apprentices so far. Tigerpaw liked when he had the time to look and try to climb the trees as far as he could go. Rusty must have seen his gaze too, for he too was gazing at the trees while trying to keep his balance. Tigerpaw's laugh was muffled and his eyes warm as he looked at his soon-to-be clanmate. Rusty was such a bright cat. Tigerpaw could already see much for his future.

Sunstar called a meeting up on the big rock so he could see all his cats. The big news about Rusty joining ThunderClan was about to happen. As Sunstar was telling the rest if the camp of the decision regarding the little kitten, murmurs of disapproval sounded from a couple cats. Stormtail and Thistleclaw especially.

"Why are we supposed to let this cat into our camp? Look at his pelt. It looks so soft that he'll go crying to his mother the minute it gets caught in a bush!" That was Stormtail's voice, which made Tigerpaw want to mouth off to him. The same with Thistleclaw. The gray uneven-mottled tom drew his lip back with his fangs gleaming. Tigerpaw felt his doing the same, subconsciously crouching beside Rusty. He'd be ready if they decided to attack him.

"The thing looks too tiny to ever become a warrior. He'll last maybe five minutes into a practice battle. If that." As Tigerpaw heard this come from Thistleclaw, he couldn't fathom why Snowfur would choose to mate with that fleabag. The young white female cat said it was because the prickly tom was soft on the inside, Tigerpaw and most of his clanmates had trouble seeing it.

Tigerpaw was bunching up his muscles to go and get Thistleclaw and Stormtail, when he felt Rusty leap away from him. Surprised, he saw the kitten chasing a butterfly. Tigerpaw felt a small smile creep up onto his face. He couldn't help it, the little one calmed him down so instantaneously. Tigerpaw went over a few tail-length paces over and sat near Rusty-all while keeping a sharp eye on the two troublesome toms.

After Sunstar got ahold of the meeting once again, he gave Rusty his new name. Firekit suited the flame-colored cat well. Tigerpaw watched as Sunstar touched noses with him. He was then introduced to the rest of the Clan. It was a good feeling to see the little ball of fluff so happy. Tigerpaw hoped he could keep it that way for as long as he could.


	2. A Tiger Supporting the Flame!

Warriors: Scorched in the Heart

Chapter 2 – The Stripes against the Flame

I don't own Warriors! That belongs to Erin Hunter!

* * *

As Sunstar was saying goodnight to some members, Tigerpaw looked between the apprentice den and nursery. He wondered how Firekit would feel with their sleeping arrangements, seeing as the kit was near him almost constantly. He didn't think it would be too bad. The little fluff was tough after all. What could happen?

Oh how wrong he had been.

Later during moonhigh, a high pitched wailing woke up the young apprentice. He looked towards the nursery and caught sight of the newly named Firekit. The little member was surrounded by Sweetbriar, Rosetail, Robinwing, Snowfur, and Willowpelt. Featherwhisker was there as well, since Goosefeather was keeping an eye on an injured warrior. The rest of the cats were awake covering their ears with their paws. Tigerpaw walked over to see what was upsetting to Firekit. He was shot worrying glances by the five she-cats. Upon noticing him, Firekit stopped wailing immediately.

"What's got you yelling at the top of your lungs furball?" At this, Firekit launched into explaining his nightmare, and when he woke up he hadn't seen Tigerpaw there. Afterwards, the young apprentice told the others that they could leave the young kitten with him. After the others had gone back to sleep, Tigerpaw took Firekit out into the open and onto a smooth rock.

The two lay down with Tigerpaw behind the younger cat. "There, is this better for you? I know when I was a kit, sleeping in that thicket would seem too tight. I always liked bigger spaces heh." At the nod from the flam-colored kitten, he sighed a little in relief. As amber eyes drifted closed, there was a weight on his stomach. "Oof! What are you? A kittypet or a boulder?" At this, emerald eyes shined with mirth. "You're not a bit sleepy are you?"

Firekit nodded and said "Nope! I'm wide awake!" Tigerpaw huffed a laugh and thought for a moment. _'Hmm. How to get the fluffball to sleep so I can get some shut-eye too?'_ Suddenly a brilliant idea struck Tigerpaw. He told Firekit to lay next to him and look up at the stars.

"Hey Firekit, want to hear a story?" At the kitten's shake of his head, Tigerpaw launched into the origins of StarClan and Silverpelt. "So each Clan cat has ancestors that after they die, go on to StarClan. Medicine cats-who help the Clans-speak to our warrior ancestors in times of need to have a sign. I don't know about kittypets, but every good Clan cat goes there after they pass on. And new leaders go to the Mothermouth to get their lives. And the cats that go there too soon are welcomed with open arms. So is every warrior who dies in battle."

After this, Firekit told Tigerpaw that he didn't want to die in battle. The apprentice told him that he wouldn't let that happen. He then told the young cat about Silverpelt. He seemed to be intrigued so far.

"See those batch of stars with a lot of white behind it? That's Silverpelt. Every time a new warrior joins StarClan, a new star shines in Silverpelt." Tigerpaw took a glance at Firekit after and found him gazing at the stars with slightly glazed eyes. _'Good. He's forgetting about his nightmare. Maybe if I tell him more, soon he'll fall asleep.'_ Tigerpaw thought this, and told him more. "Did you know there was TigerClan and LionClan-two famous Clans with massive warriors. They show how famous ThunderClan hopes to become."

After telling all he knew about TigerClan and LionClan, he heard soft even breathing and smiled to himself. Not much later, Tigerpaw went to sleep.

"…paw! Wake up! Hey Tigerpaw! Good morning! Sleep well?" With a groan, Tigerpaw realized who was calling his name. Blinking his amber eyes, they focused on Firekit, who was now tugging on his ear. "Ok I'm up!" Rolling to the side sent a surprised orange-colored tom on his belly. Tigerpaw laughed before nudging him up off the forest ground. "And I slept fine thanks."

"I have some apprentice duties to do, you wanna help me?" Tigerpaw asked happily, and saw green eyes shine with curiosity and excitement. "Good. Whitepaw's going with us to help collect feathers for the elder's nest." When Whitepaw joined them, they all took off, spraying faint trail of dirt in their wake. Some of the warriors shook their heads in amusement.

"Now, you gently pick them up and bam! We're good to go!" Tigerpaw was impressed with the little fluffball's quickness to pick up things. That was good for a warrior. Whitepaw had his bundle, and the three set off back to ThunderClan. Fuzzypelt, Stonepelt, Smallear, Dappletail, Mumblefoot, and White-eye were all waiting outside the elder's den. They looked pleased the three had carried so much back to ThunderClan. Each lined the nests with the plush feathers so that every elder had some. As they watched the old cats climb in and settle comfortably, Sunstar came up behind them.

"Well, you three have done a fine job. Thank you for collecting this much. Well done Tigerpaw, Whitepaw, and Firekit." After Sunstar said this, he went to go help Tawnyspots with splitting up patrols. After a bit, Whitepaw went over to a patch of sunlight to lie down. Tigerpaw went over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a squirrel and mouse.

He turned around and saw Leopardfoot and Swiftbreeze conversing with Firekit. Once they were done, Tigerpaw made his way over with the food. Firekit told him that Tigerpaw's mother and grandmother introduced themselves, and told him that he should come to them to hear neat stories about Tigerpaw's kithood days. Tigerpaw knew that would be an interesting time.

Tigerpaw had chosen to give the mouse to Firekit, since he was new to the Clans and had yet to experience the fresh-kill. He thought it would be a good way to ease him into it. The flame-colored kit ate it in huge gulps. Tigerpaw chuckled "I take it you liked it huh?" The kitten nodded his head vigorously.

Tigerpaw told him about how he was going to train with his mentor Bluefur today. He was excited because it would be his first battle training. He asked Firekit if he wanted to watch and the kitten was so ready he started wiggling. The two went over to Bluefur, who took them to the training hollow. It was a wide hollow lined with some bushes. Bluefur was telling them about the basic attacks. Though, this was mostly for Tigerpaw, since Firekit was too young to be an apprentice. Still, Tigerpaw wanted the younger cat to know as much as he could so when the time came, he wouldn't be totally unprepared. Not that he himself was. He loved to watch the older cats practice.

Tigerpaw's dream was to become a great warrior for his Clan. He knew he would give all he had in learning moves for battle. Sitting on the sidelines was Firekit, watching with rapt attention. As the striped tabby launched himself onto Bluefur's back, she dodged at the last second, making Tigerpaw skid on the hollow and send dust in the air. When he turned around he heard bushed rattle. His mentor was in one, he had to be prepared for when she came out.

Slicing through the air with her claws out yet sheathed, Bluefur came at the apprentice. When her paw was about to connect with his body, he rolled on his back and jabbed at her underbelly with his hind legs. When Bluefur moved away, Tigerpaw's ear flicked towards Firekit's direction when he gasped. He felt good to show his skills. As he was thinking, he noticed Bluefur wasn't where he last saw her. It was too late when he turned around-only to end up on his back.

The young tabby felt momentary surprise before he made his body limp. Bluefur relaxed, which was good. Not giving his mentor enough time to react, he thrust upward and away, before head-butting her in the side. Bluefur skidded in the dirt, before her eyes flashed with challenge. Tigerpaw knew this was going to be good.

After a few more rounds of practice, the three went back to camping grounds. Sunstar met them and told them to get food from the fresh-kill pile. Then he sat down by them with Featherwhisker and ate as well. After Firekit had commented that they smelled the same, Sunstar said they were brothers and their mother was Larksong. Firekit talked about how nice it would be to have his sister in ThunderClan.

"Why, are you lonely here?" Tigerpaw was worried a tad. His fears were quenched however when Firekit answered "No way! I just want Princess to see how nice it is here!" Tigerpaw told him that he could visit her if he wanted to someday. At this, the flame-colored cat's eyes got huge and he jumped on the apprentice, purring. Sunstar and Featherwhisker watched them amusedly.

After a bit, Firepaw asked Tigerpaw to tell him more about StarClan and the ancient times. While Tigerpaw racked his brain on new information, Sunstar decided to help him out. "When a cat dies, they go to StarClan, and receive their highest rank of naming they would have if they had stayed alive. For example, if a kit dies then they could become a warrior even though they had died a kit. Do you understand?" At this, Firekit nodded. Though he looked a bit scared.

"Will I die before I become a warrior?" Firekit asked with a wobble in his voice. Tigerpaw then flicked his ear with his tail. "Hey now furball don't think like that. I can't have you dying on me now can I? I'll protect you. I'll help teach you how to become strong too." Featherwhisker spoke next and said that they all would because he was part of ThunderClan. He also said that as a medicine cat apprentice, he and Goosefeather were skilled in herbs and medicine.

"Besides, the deceased aren't truly gone. There is a special time where all the medicine cats from all Clans meet with their ancestors at the Moonstone. Also, some cats receive visits by certain ancestors in times of need." Featherwhisker said.

"Though there are battles that happen, all Clans live by a code that helps keep things somewhat in perspective and manageable. Though if you break one, there are usually consequences. Though, every cat has the opportunity to learn from one another." Sunstar also told them that even though he was leader, he was still young and grateful for more knowledge. He also said that the young kitten would learn the code as time went on, for it was obvious that Firekit's mind would be overloaded.

When the moon rose, the four cats started grooming each other. It was a bit weird for Firekit, for no other cat had yet touched him here except for Tigerpaw. He tried to relax, which was helpful because the tabby apprentice was next to him. "We call this sharing-tongues." Tigerpaw told him while licking his ear. Firekit felt relaxation seep into his body from the action. So he was startled when a second tongue joined in. He looked to see Featherwhisker licking his back. Another tongue, this time Sunstar at his paws. Slowly, the content feeling reappeared and after he had received enough licking, began to reciprocate to the others. It marveled him-the different textures of each of their fur.

Sunstar's fur was long yet not quite so thick; Featherwhisker's was smooth and short; and Tigerpaw had very long and thick fur. Firekit himself had fluffy fur still, but it already had a sleekness to it, and would grow more thickness as he got older.

After all pelts were groomed and "thank you's" went around, Sunstar and Featherwhisker retreated into their respective dens to turn in for the night. The fire-colored kit and striped tabby were the only two left outside the dens. As they looked up at the stars, Firekit then invaded Tigerpaw's vision by putting a paw over his eyes.

"Tigerpaw?" As the tabby hummed back, the kitten continued, "Did you really mean that you'd protect me?" The older cat's eyes softened as he said "Yeah, 'course I will." Then Firekit got quiet for a second, a contemplating look on his face. "Then, I'll protect you too Tigerpaw!" And as Tigerpaw felt him nodding off to sleep, he had no doubt about that.


	3. Stripes of Jealousy?

Warriors: Scorched in the Heart

I don't own Warriors! That belongs to Erin Hunter!

 **Ch. 3 – Stripes of Jealousy?**

* * *

Tigerpaw couldn't help it. He saw the two of them together, and it made his fur rub him in a weird way. He held in a growl and turned back to Bluefur, who was about to lead him out of camp for his first hunting experience. After she finished her meal of course. Until then, he watched as Firekit and Whitepaw talked while picking fleas off of the elders.

"And then I fell because I tripped over my own tail!" Whitepaw laughed at himself and Firekit joined in. Tigerpaw saw Bluefur get up from where she lay and beckon him to go. With a last look at the kitten, Tigerpaw padded off into the forest. Maybe he could get distracted hunting prey.

Tigerpaw kept thinking about Firekit. He felt Bluefur's gaze. "Have faith that Firekit is still your friend. He won't abandon you for Whitepaw. Or even Ravenkit or Graykit. Now show me the crouch you learned." At this, Tigerpaw shifted so he was low to the ground. He kept his paws light, enough to not crack the leaf he stepped on. He smelled prey not too far away.

He saw the squirrel still on the ground. It was heading towards the tree. He pounced on it and sunk his jaws into the neck. It hung lifeless and Tigerpaw was filled with warmth. His first catch! He couldn't wait to show Firekit!

After they both had caught a sizeable amount of prey, Bluefur and Tigerpaw headed back to camp. Tigerpaw was carrying a squirrel, mouse, and shrew. He had missed his second and third tries but made the fourth and fifth. Bluefur was carrying a finch, moorhen, and mouse. It would be good for the Clan.

Wide eyes stared at them as they entered camp. Excited murmurs happened before an orange blur appeared in front of him. "You caught that?! And you carried it too! Wow! So strong!" Tigerpaw felt more warmth from the flame-colored kitten's words. Exclamations of how he "must've took the prey down with one blow" rang through camp. He felt the excitement rub even more on him. Imagine what he could catch as a warrior!

When the elders had been fed, it was time for the others to eat as well. Prey was running well this newleaf. That meant more fresh-kill for all Clans. As he shared the squirrel with Firekit, Tigerpaw couldn't help feel content. He hoped the same would come with leaf-bare.

When nighttime rolled around, Swiftbreeze and Leopardfoot were still telling Firekit stories about when Tigerpaw was a kitten himself. Both had started at sunset. They had told the kitten already that the tabby apprentice had always been inquisitive. With each story, he could tell the flame-colored ball of fluff would get more interested. "And then he used to pretend that the moss he was stalking like prey was RiverClan!"

Tigerpaw was a tad embarrassed but he knew it was a funny story now that he thought about it. There had been tales of how cute he was as a kitten, and of how he opened his eyes before his siblings. Then about how much Nightkit and Mistkit would be missed. Another about how he had once complained about Goosefeather's herbs smelling bad-when he was clearly out of range. Which told them of how good his sense of smell was.

Tigerpaw could see Firekit's eyes during all of these stories. They were so bright. As it got later though, he could see the kitten's emerald eyes become droopy from drowsiness. Tigerpaw told his mother and grandmother goodnight. Firekit did the same, and to their surprise hugged them as well. Then Tigerpaw and Firekit went to sleep.

The next day Tigerpaw decided to show Firekit some battle moves. With his claws sheathed, he taught him how to swipe at the ears of cats. "This will be a way to confuse an enemy, if you hit hard enough!" Telling Firekit to go for it, he felt the gentle paw pad hit his ear softly. He demonstrated some others, like the famous ThunderClan tactic. "It's called the Lightning Strike! You rush around from all sides and then attack, move away, then repeat the attack over and over again!"

Tigerpaw rushed around and around so fast that Firekit had trouble keeping up and fell on his back. "Don't worry furball, you'll get it!" As he helped the flame-colored tom up, he heard paws stop behind them. Turning he saw it was Lionheart.

"Listen to Tigerpaw's words little one. You have the makings of a fine warrior. Don't worry if you don't get it right away. You have plenty of time." Lionheart said this while looking at the two with gentle eyes. "Here Tigerpaw, try that move on me so he can see how it's done without getting overwhelmed."

Tigerpaw got into stance then charged from all sides as fast as he was able. Lionheart ducked and batted at Tigerpaw until the younger cat moved away a safe distance. Firekit watched amazed at both their speeds. They turned to him after a bit, panting from exertion. "And that is how you do a Lightning Strike. You have to be ready at any moment." After teaching Firekit a bit more about the move, the three went over to the fresh-kill pile. As they were eating, Thrushpelt rushed and skidded to a stop in the middle of camp. "RiverClan's invading! They attacked a ThunderClan patrol by the border!" Several cats leapt to their paws and started yowling about what to do. The queens all huddled around the nursery protectively. Graykit, Ravenkit, and Darkkit had looked around as if RiverClan were to come in at any moment.

Tigerpaw led Firekit towards the nursery as well. "I need you to stay here. The queens will help protect you." Willowpelt, Robinwing, and Rosetail were guarding the nursery. "I'll try my best to keep and cat that tries to touch you away."

Then the ThunderClan patrol came running in, with RiverClan chasing their tails. At the head was Hailstar, flanked by Shellheart. Following them were Birdsong, Ottersplash, Oakheart, Crookedjaw, Cedarpelt, Lakeshine, Beetlenose, Loudbelly, and Voleclaw.

Sunstar's yowl was enough to settle the panic. "Keep them out of the medicine den as well as the nursery!" With that they really had no more time to do more than move some warriors to guard the medicine den, before RiverClan was clawing at their hides. Hailstar took on Sunstar as well as Tawnyspots. Featherwhisker and Goosefeather were battling with Thrushpelt to keep Cedarpelt from destroying the herbs.

Tigerpaw fended off Crookedjaw with the help of Stormtail. He could see the newly made warrior was going for Bluefur, who was against Loudbelly. Suddenly, Dappletail yelled for help and then Tigerpaw was alone in his battle-Stormtail heading in her direction.

Dodging a blow made for his ears, Tigerpaw missed outstretched claws. Though he wasn't so lucky the next blow. It came from behind and struck him on his flank. Falling to the ground, Tigerpaw saw that the attacker was Oakheart. "Don't mess with my brother fleabag!" Moving swiftly, he bit Oakheart's leg. As Oakheart lost his footing, Tigerpaw hooked his legs under the tom's belly and thrust. Oakheart fell to the ground. Crookedjaw suddenly yelped in pain.

Looking to the other warrior, he could see a little blur plastered onto the RiverClan cat's back. "Quit messing with Tigerpaw!" Sinking his teeth into the scruff of his neck, Firekit bit with all his might. Crookedjaw hissed and started bucking in the air. Fear coursed through Tigerpaw as he rushed to aid the kitten. As Tigerpaw was sure Firekit was about to be flung, the little kit dug his back claws into the writhing flank beneath him. Shifting his weight, Firekit felt Crookedjaw start to fall. Quickly he jumped off as Tigerpaw crashed into the tom.

Boxing into his ears, Tigerpaw could feel one of Crookedjaw's ears tearing slightly. After this, there was a fierce yowl from Hailstar. All of the RiverClan cats began to flee out of ThunderClan. All of the cats gathered around Sunstar, who was breathing a bit heavy. Overall he was fine though. Featherwhisker and Goosefeather rushed around giving out herbs to those who needed it.

Firekit was next to Tigerpaw, who was sniffing the flame-colored kit. "Are you sure you're ok?" The apprentice could smell no injury, yet he was worried for the younger cat. When the other answered yes he felt relief. Lapping some dried blood off of his ear, Tigerpaw praised Firekit. "You were a real spitfire! No wonder they didn't stand a chance. Thank you for helping me. I owe you one."

After Tigerpaw was checked for injuries, both shared a squirrel. That night, the exhausted cats slept in good spirits. They won the battle with RiverClan. Sunningrocks was still ThunderClan's.


	4. Naming the Tiger!

Warriors: Scorched in the Heart

Ch. 4 – **Naming the Tiger!**

* * *

Tigerpaw lay in the patch of sunlight as he rested. He had just came back from dawn patrol. After he and Whitepaw ate, the white-pelted apprentice went to lay in the den. Time had passed since the fight with RiverClan. There were more apprentices now-Frostpaw, Brindlepaw, and Darkpaw. The cat's apprentice ceremonies had been put off for a while since ThunderClan's camp needed repair. Mousepaw and Runningpaw had just become apprentices only a few days ago, though after the others. Both siblings were off to the side, fussing over Mumblefoot. All of the apprentices were currently picking ticks off of the elders. After his nap Tigerpaw would go do the same. He had promised Poppydawn after all. Dappletail was currently telling Frostpaw a story. Stormtail was lying down not too far off.

Larksong was currently napping as Firekit helped the other kits pick ticks from her fur. Ravenkit was currently dodging Dustkit's and Longkit's attempts to get his tail. Graykit was talking animatedly about some downy fluff he chased earlier in the morning.

After a bit, Tigerpaw woke up from his nap. The sun was almost all the way up in the sky-since being nearer to the horizon earlier in the morning. Tigerpaw looked around and saw Bluefur talking to Sunstar. He wondered why for a bit, then shifted his focus. Firekit, Ravenkit, Graykit were sleeping together. That was good since they could use the rest. He went to the fresh-kill pile and picked a shrew. Eating it, he went to find Poppydawn. The elder was sharing tongues with Larksong.

"Good afternoon Poppydawn. Hello Larksong." He meowed gently. They nodded their heads to him and said greetings back to him. Laying down next to her, the apprentice began to work. "So how are you both doing today?" As they told him, Larksong mentioned how good a job the kittens did on her coat.

"They are very diligent. Especially Firekit. Did you know he spent longer than the rest of the kittens to check if all the ticks had gotten out? The others went to go play with a moss ball!" Tigerpaw felt warmth when he was told this. The little fire-colored kitten was wonderful for sure. "And then he excused himself to go play!" At this, Tigerpaw let loose a small chuckle.

Tigerpaw did his job diligently and quickly. After he was done, the two elders were still talking with him. The apprentice was talking about how he hunted well the previous day. There was a sudden weight on his stomach and he looked down at Firekit. "Hmm, you have a warm tummy Tigerpaw." When he heard this, Tigerpaw ears flattened slightly and he said thanks. Soon, the younger cat fell asleep.

Tigerpaw wondered where the other kittens were and saw them near Lionheart. They were entranced by the fighting moves he was practicing with Rosetail. The new apprentices were watching the two as well. Frostpaw was closely watching Lionheart. Tigerpaw chuckled to himself. Then he wondered if Firekit ever looked at him like that-not noticing the two elders looking at Tigerpaw slyly.

Sunstar came over then and licked Larksong's head. "Hello mother." As the elder cat answered her son, Tigerpaw felt warmth again. It was nice to have such bonds with kin in ThunderClan. Tigerpaw felt grateful to have kin of his own nearby too. Swiftbreeze and Leopardfoot were so good to him, telling Tigerpaw how much they loved him. Redpaw would tell him how cool he was often as well. Adderfang would sometimes help him by showing him extra pointers now and again on how to enhance his fighting skills. Tigerpaw knew if his father were here, he praise him too.

"How are you today Tigerpaw?" Said apprentice answered that he was fine. Letting out a purr combined chuckle, Sunstar praised him. "I heard you made quite the catch yesterday hunting! Congratulations. I know when I was younger, I wasn't nearly as comfortable in trees as you are. I know if I were you I wouldn't have been able to jump that far in the trees!" Tigerpaw felt a rush of shock. Not even his leader could do that when he was younger? Happiness flowed through the apprentice.

"Be ready to wake Firekit soon for I'm holding a gathering and want every cat to be there." Tigerpaw nodded, curiosity filling him. He was wondering what his leader had to tell them. Oh well, he'd find out when the time came.

Sunstar continued to talk with his mother and Poppydawn. Tigerpaw was contented to just relax with Firekit at his side. Lionheart and Rosetail were sharing tongues with the apprentices. Frostpaw certainly seem to be enjoying herself. Another patrol had just gotten back, bringing freshly caught kill with them. Not too much longer, "Let all cats gather around Highrock for a Clan meeting!" This had every cat around the Highrock.

Tigerpaw listened to Sunstar as he thanked the Clan for all their hard work recently. "There is one special cat I would like to honor today though. Tigerpaw would you come here please?" The apprentice could hardly believe it! His voice quivered as he spoke, "S-Sunstar is this-"

"Yes it is your warrior ceremony. Now get up here." Sunstar said chuckling. Tigerpaw felt as if his body was numb. A nudge on his side from Firekit made him stumble forward slightly. Shooting a grateful look, Tigerpaw made his way forward.

"I, Sunstar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon Tigerpaw. He has trained hard to understand the ways of the code, and I commend Tigerpaw to you a warrior in turn. Tigerpaw do you promise to uphold the code and protect your Clan at all costs-even your life?"

The young tabby didn't even hesitate. "I do."

"Then from this moment on Tigerpaw, you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honors your strength, skills, and everything you bring to us; we welcome you as a full warrior to ThunderClan."

Cheers erupted from every cat. The loudest one of all though was Firekit, who was bouncing around while yelling at the top of his lungs. For a moment, Tigerclaw felt time slow down. This moment was just for him, the cheers, happiness-everything. He imagined if Pinestar were here, he'd be bursting with joy just as Leopardfoot, Swiftbreeze, Patchpelt, Adderfang, Redtail, and Willowpelt were. Looking up at StarClan, he wondered if the rest of his kin were proud of him too.

Brought out of his musings, a blur of orange tackled him down to the ground. Grunting, he looked up "You know. We should really tie this into a new warrior move." Before he was being covered with nuzzles and licks. "Heh, thank you fluffball." Firekit moved back a bit and then started to chant his new name again.

This was (so far) one of the best moments of Tigerclaw's life.

Not too long after, Firekit had his apprenticeship, and was now Firepaw. Lionheart was his mentor. Tigerclaw himself had a new apprentice, Ravenpaw. Fuzzypelt was proud of his son. Graykit became Graypaw, and Thrushpelt was his mentor (since Goldenpaw had become a warrior a while ago). Patchpelt was proud of Graypaw.

The other apprentices had had their warrior ceremonies already as well. Whitepaw became Whitestorm. Frostpaw was Frostfur. Brindlepaw had become Brindleface. Redtail had taken her as a mate, and they were expecting their kit soon. Lionheart had done the same with Frostfur, and both were happy together as well. Darkpaw was now Darkstripe-and a new mentor for the newly named Longpaw. Tawnyspots was proud of Darkstripe, as was Patchpelt with Longpaw. Dustpaw's new mentor was Redtail. Dustpaw felt the pride that Fuzzypelt had for him as well.

Tigerclaw was now training Ravenpaw alongside with Lionheart, Darkstripe, Thrushpelt, and Redtail-who were all training their apprentices too. And though Firepaw had Lionheart as his mentor, Tigerclaw was more than happy to help him as well.

"Roll now!" the young black-furred cat did so. "Great job Ravenpaw!" Tigerclaw had learned a lot about his apprentice so far. The young cat was always a bit timid and jumpy, though had potential to be a great fighter. Once he focused at least. Sometimes Ravenpaw had the tendency to just sit on the sidelines and watch the others. Those times, Tigerclaw would sit by him and explain the details of moves they were practicing. Lately, Ravenpaw was becoming more involved in training which was great.

Hearing his mentor praise him, Ravenpaw felt happy. Dustpaw noticed this and felt a tad sullen. If he had gotten to his brother faster, then he would've gotten praise from Redtail. Oh well, he'd try his next move and would see if that worked. Firepaw and Longpaw were watching on the side. Darkstripe and Lionheart were together discussing tactics to teach the cats next.

After Ravenpaw and Dustpaw had another match, the mentors decided to let them practice the Lightning Strike. Tigerclaw addressed them "Now, I know that you've done this move once before Firepaw, but you could use more chances trying it. All of you watch how Lionheart and I do it, then try yourselves. Got it?" At the nodding faces, Tigerclaw smiled, then began to bunch his muscles in anticipation of Lionheart's attack.

The senior warrior spun around Tigerclaw, as he dodged a fury of swipes. The tabby then rushed at the golden warrior, claws sheathed. He reversed the attack on him this time. He smirked slightly when their observers all gasped. Lionheart grunted as he hit the forest floor. Tigerclaw stood straight, panting slightly. Cheers on the match were echoing in the hollow. A smile graced Tigerclaw's face after Lionheart congratulated him.

As more sparring went on, the cats began to get hungry. They all went out into the forest to do some prey hunting. Nimble as a thimble in the trees, Tigerclaw glided from tree to tree using closely grown branches. Looking down he noticed Firepaw trying to do the same. Seeing this, Tigerclaw caught the finch he was after, and ambled down to the younger cat.

Firepaw was hauling his lower half up onto the branch when Tigerclaw landed next to him. The apprentice squeaked a bit, before sticking his tongue out at the tabby warrior-who laughed. "What you want to do is have your claws out, so you have better grip. Don't worry about them slowing you down. Just practice going from branch to branch."

Demonstrating this for Firepaw (and some the others-who wanted to at least) out came Tigerclaw's previously sheathed claws. Normally, he kept them in because he had gotten skilled at skimming the trees, so he had no worry for lost balance. Soon all the apprentices were on a tree nearby. Though Graypaw and Ravenpaw were on a much lower branch. Dustpaw and Longpaw were on a higher branch, but still lower. Darkstripe was on par with Firepaw and Tigerclaw, leaving Redtail and Lionheart were with the others.

"Now make sure to keep a grip on the tree, but not too hard so when you move, you don't tear a claw out. Concentrate on a sturdy branch. One that looks wider or fatter than you is good to hold your weight. Also, the less branches and twigs on the limb, the better. Remember that you still have the same jumping distance up here than you do on the ground. Don't expect to fly like an eagle. Keep your tail out and straight for helpful balance. When you think you're ready, jump with all your might!" After Tigerclaw finished his explanation, Firepaw took off.

The flame-colored young tom landed shakily on a branch. Tigerclaw felt pride for Firepaw. He was scared-as evidence from his fluffed up coat-but he made it! "Great job Firepaw! You made a good call on the branch and jump!" Tigerclaw could see the furball's eyes light up at the praise. The two looked at one another for a moment more, before focusing back on the other cats making jumps. Firepaw cheered loudly for his friends. Tigerclaw was happy for his kin-Graypaw and Darkstripe. Each made the jump on their own respective branches.

Soon after doing some more jumps, Ravenpaw was doing well, so he moved up to join Dustpaw and Longpaw. Darkstripe was up higher than his three younger brothers and cousin Longpaw, though now across from them once more. Tigerclaw felt proud of Ravenpaw for having the courage to do so. Firepaw kept making jumps too.

Graypaw had let out a yelp when he had felt his forepaws slip. He tried to grip but felt air. His body wind in his fur all too fast. Reaching out he snagged a claw onto the branch and dangled. Then, sharp teeth dug into his scruff. Thrushpelt grunted a huff, and when Redtail leaned over, the two drug Graypaw back onto the branch.

From there, all the cats began shimmying slowly down the tree. With sharp glances to their apprentices, each mentor kept a watchful eye. When they were all safely down, everyone huddled around Graypaw. "Are you ok?" the apprentice in question tried to meow affirmative but got cut off again. "Did you break a claw?" Again, Graypaw tried but to no avail. "Were you scared?" Tigerclaw then asked why didn't he have his claws out.

Eventually Graypaw was able to calm them down enough to answer. "Yes I'm fine. No nothing hurts. I gotta admit that yes I was a little scared. I was about to grip the limb, when I didn't have time. Suddenly I was sliding. Thought I was a flattened rat for a second. Thank you for saving me Thrushpelt, Redtail." Said warriors nodded and let out relieved sighs.

Tigerclaw told them all that was enough for tree-hopping and they all went back to camp. Graypaw was spouting that he wanted to go up further next time, which had them all smiling and chuckling. Soon, they were recounting their adventure with their clanmates when they were eating fresh-kill. At the end, all were shocked yet pleased Graypaw was ok.

As Tigerclaw went to sleep that night, he thought again of Firepaw's improvement with his training and drifted off in sleep.


	5. Death? Fire cushions Tiger!

Warriors Scorched in the Heart

I don't own Warriors! That belongs to Erin Hunter!

 **Ch. 5 – Death? Fire cushions Tiger!**

* * *

Tigerclaw was chilled. Leaf-bare was harsh this season. Goosefeather had died on the first snowfall, just as the old cat predicted would happen. Even though not many cats had trusted him near the end, it was still sad to see him pass away. Firepaw was shocked and then numb, leaning on Tigerclaw's shoulder. The tabby warrior noticed that the young cat had never seen death before now.

Neither had the other apprentices. They were curled around each other. Bluefur and Whitestorm were comforting one another. Tigerclaw was thankful at least that no one was badmouthing Goosefeather at this moment. Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw just finished sharing tongues with the dead medicine cat.

The tabby's thoughts turned to Bluefur, now that Tawnyspots had died just a few days ago. She was now the deputy of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw was happy for his former mentor. She deserved this and would make a good leader one day.

Sunstar was sharing tongues next and laid down next to Goosefeather. Tigerclaw could see that his leader looked older now more than ever. Prey had become harder to find, and Sunstar was going to Featherwhisker a lot more now. Greencough came and affected lots of the members. The apprentices were safe though, which was good because they helped the warriors hunt what prey there was.

The next few days were tough somewhat, but then another tragedy struck. Sunstar had passed away in the aftermath of fighting a dog. Tigerclaw and the others were crushed to see this. He couldn't imagine what Featherwhisker had felt when he discovered his brother's dead body. He was wailing like a kit as others tried to comfort him.

A few hours had passed and the whole clan was now sharing tongues. Firepaw had told him that he was sad that Sunstar passed, as the tom had been his first one to accept him, other than Tigerclaw himself. The tabby warrior looked to Silverpelt and remembered all that ginger tom had taught him. How proud he was. He vowed to make his leader proud and work hard to be the best for his clan.

Firepaw gazed between the tabby warrior and Silverpelt. He could tell the other was thinking heavily about Sunstar. Brushing up against his side got Tigerclaw's attention. "Hey Tigerclaw, is Sunstar watching over us in StarClan?" Tigerclaw thought about this and said yes. "I think he is. I bet he is proud of Bluestar and how she accepted her role and believes she can lead us well." He saw Firepaw think it over and added, "Besides, he's not really gone. He'll visit again in dreams and maybe even help leave omens to Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw."

After they were paying their respects, all went to sleep. The next day was the Gathering. Though, it didn't feel right to him going this soon after Goosefeather's death-as well as without Sunstar. His new leader was now Bluestar. Although it was a shock for her to become leader fast, Tigerclaw supposed that she still was proud to carry on the legacy.

Besides the tragedies, the tabby was excited about Firepaw going to his first Gathering. Technically the young cat had been at his first one when he was still a young kitten, but this was his first as an apprentice. Hopefully he would not get as brutally mocked as the last time. Graypaw was talking to Firepaw, chattering on about if the other Clans were as big as the elders told them. Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, Longpaw and all their mentors were attending as well. Sandpaw was annoyed that she couldn't go and kept complaining about it.

With the fresh-kill pile stocked with their findings, the rest of the Clan said goodbye to the departing patrol. The walk to Fourtrees was not as long, what with every cat talking. Bluestar was nervous as to what the other leaders would think of her. Tigerclaw and Redtail were trying to calm her down. It was working as they were nearing the oak hollow.

Tallstar was the first to notice them. His amber gaze traveled from cat to cat and Tigerclaw noticed curiosity in his eyes. Crookedstar looked toward ShadowClan as Brokenstar led his cats to join them. Graypaw pointed out his broken tail "It looks funny bent like that." Then the large cat sharply turned his head and glared at the apprentice. Not that it was difficult to hear, considering they were closely huddled to try and find warmth. Leaf-bare was most likely hard on every Clan.

Tigerclaw watched Brokenstar as the Gathering went on. That amber gaze never left Firepaw. He wondered why, as he had never met the young apprentice formerly to have such hate towards him. But then, Tigerclaw realized with shock, he must've been at the Gathering the day the flame colored cat showed up-or at least had to have heard about it. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Brokenstar.

The rest of the Gathering went on. All the leaders spoke about how the previous leaders died and there was a brief period of mourning. Before Brokenstar broke it went on about smelling WindClan scents on ShadowClan's territory. WindClan's cries of defense rose up and Tallstar raised his tail and silence fell.

"If you are blaming us for your own confused marks, that's on you. With that I end this Gathering." Crookedstar and Bluestar nodded, while Brokenstar just glared all the harder. When Tigerclaw drew his tail across Firepaw's shoulder to turn him around, he glanced back and saw that malice again. Glancing down he noticed the apprentice didn't see it. For that he was glad. With that, they followed their Clan back to camp. Little did he know that when he turned, the heated look tuned onto him.

Firepaw and the other apprentices collapsed into their nests. It had felt like a longer trip than usual, since it was frosty out. Tigerclaw went to the warriors den and thought about the Gathering. Specifically Brokenstar. How he looked at Firepaw was not normal. The flame-colored cat couldn't help where he was born. Tigerclaw resolved to speak to Bluestar about it.

The ThunderClan leader was currently conversing with Redtail. The new deputy had a serious look of his face, made Tigerclaw wonder. Was this about ShadowClan accusing RiverClan? If so, Tigerclaw hoped Bluestar would stay out of it. There was no need to get Firepaw involved or anywhere near Brokenstar. Though, if worse came to worse, he would fight with all his strength.

When Redtail was done with Bluestar, Tigerclaw padded up to her and told her his suspicions about Brokenstar. She told the tabby not to worry, that she would also keep an eye on the ShadowClan leader. Feeling calmed somewhat, the warrior went his nest in the warriors den. Soon, with a plea that everything would be ok, Tigerclaw fell asleep.

Blood was splattered onto the moor. Bodies were nowhere to be found however. That was odd, considering there were fur clumps. Evidence that there was a battle was also proven with the new stains on the grass. Bluestar waved her tail and sent the ThunderClan cats to search for any WindClan member. Though there were none. Instead, ShadowClan scent permeated the air.

Tigerclaw felt like a rock had settled in his stomach. If this is what Brokenstar had done over what he thought was invading territory, then what would he do to ThunderClan if they themselves were to join WindClan's side?

When the next Gathering was upon the Clans, Bluestar spoke. "WindClan has to come back! Crookedstar, your Clan has enough prey and so does ShadowClan, Brokenstar!" A warrior named Nightpelt began disagreeing. As well as others. It was like this until the clouds covered the moon, a signal to leave.

In ThunderClan, Bluestar was seething. "Listen up! We have to bring back WindClan! They have to come back in order to keep the balance!" As Bluestar was speaking, Tigerclaw wondered why she was bothered so much by the balance bit. Though he supposed it was because of how this was injustice and wrong to have been driven out of their home. "Tigerclaw I want you to take a patrol and search. Redtail and Whitestorm. The rest will stay here to protect ThunderClan."

Hearing this Tigerclaw was worried. He and Firepaw had never been separated for long periods of time. He'd promised himself he would always be around to protect the younger. How could he do that if he went on this mission? Bluestar stared at him with bemused eyes. "Don't worry Tigerstar. I'm sure Firepaw will be just fine." The tabby stared at her with widened eyes. He saw the teasing glint in her eyes as she said "Not that a whole Clan could compare to you though, but we'll try our best." The cats around him chuckled, as Tigerclaw felt hot under his pelt. With more talk about how to proceed, Bluestar then led her warriors back to camp.

That night was hard for the two close cats. When everyone else was asleep, the two lay awake. Firepaw had never been apart from the tabby for more than half a day. Not since he saved him when he was a kitten. Tigerclaw knew what that felt like. Though he tried not to show he was scared.

"Are you scared of what'll happen tomorrow?" When the apprentice asked this he could feel the other tense up then shiver almost unnoticeably. "Don't worry, I am too. Of what Brokenstar will do next." Tigerclaw buried his nose in Firepaw's neck fur. "You just gotta be scarier than whatever is scaring you. You put on your best brave face and let them have it. Then they'll know not to mess with you."

When Firepaw finished, Tigerclaw could feel his eyes water slightly. He would be brave if it would make Firepaw proud of him. "When I get back you can show me the new move Lionheart has been talking about teaching you. Knowing you, it'll be mastered like _that_." Hearing the young cat chuckle made Tigerclaw's worries disappear.

The next morning the group took traveling herbs from Spottedleaf. Tigerclaw and Firepaw nuzzled and said goodbye. It would be a long journey.


	6. Growing Flame! A Tiger's Protection!

Warriors: Scorched in the Heart

Ch. 6 – **Growing Flame! A Tiger's Protection!**

I wanted to say in advance: sorry if my fight scenes are boring or if they confuse anyone! I myself got a tad confused at who was fighting who haha. I don't own Warriors! That belongs to Erin Hunter!

* * *

It was no surprise that RiverClan was here again. Crookedstar could be seen yelling at the ThunderClan leader at the front of the patrol. Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw had been put on the border patrol, when suddenly a RiverClan cat began taunting them. Rippleclaw was telling them that they were not going to win the next battle. With more harsh words, the two patrols parted ways.

Now a couple days had passed and they were back and ready to fight. This time with an allegiance with ShadowClan. Tigerclaw kept near the apprentices and elders. The young cats were tense and still, gazes locked on their enemies. He could see Bluestar, and other warriors around the rest of the camp. Spottedleaf was in the medicine den, with Darkstripe and Whitestorm guarding her.

Tigerclaw remembered the last battle with RiverClan. That was when he got his ear torn into a V shape and his scratch along the bridge of his nose. Afterwards he had gone to the medicine den and had it healed. Now it didn't hurt, but the memory still made him growl.

A little time had passed since Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, and Redtail had gone and retrieved WindClan. It had been difficult to get Tallstar to agree, but they managed to in the end. During the time they were gone, a ShadowClan cat named Yellowfang had come to ThunderClan. Firepaw, being the friendly cat, helped her and gave her herbs and fresh-kill. At first, Tigerclaw had been wary of her when they first met. Though as long as her interactions towards Firepaw weren't harmful, the tabby could tolerate her.

It still baffled them that the two Clans would join forces to attack WindClan and essentially ThunderClan too. Well, they both would push back with force. That would show both that it wasn't right ganging up on WindClan like this in the first place.

Firepaw had improved greatly in his training. Tigerclaw was proud that the apprentice could perform such skills. He was also proud to note that Ravenpaw was getting more confident as well as bettering his moves. In fact all the apprentices were becoming better fighters. All of ThunderClan was proud of them. Nevertheless, the tabby warrior would still protect the brightly-colored cat.

Brokenstar was facing them and had the look of murder in his eyes. It made Tigerclaw tense and coil his muscles. He felt Firepaw do the same and looked at him. Seeing green eyes wide with fear set him on edge even more. Though he kept his voice even when he reminded the younger to make his brave face. The two shared a small smile before leaping into the fray-after Bluestar had given the order to attack.

Crookedstar faced off against Bluestar, while Leopardfur and Stonefur were battling Whitestorm and Redtail. Darkstripe was against Wetfoot. Tallstar was being pinned down by Cinderfur, with Deadfoot and Runningwind racing to help him.

As the ShadowClan leader made his way through the throng of cats, he was about to clash with Tigerclaw, when a blur shot past and into Brokenstar. Yellowfang got up and faced her son. Before the chance to help out occurred, he was knocked off balance. Clawface sneered at the tabby, but was caught off guard when jaws clamped on his ear. Firepaw was hanging on the ShadowClan warrior's back, and then Tigerclaw raked his claws along Clawface's sides.

When Firepaw rolled to the side, Clawface took off in search of another fight. Tigerclaw made sure Firepaw got to his paws before Yellowfang screeching at Brokenstar filled the air. Firepaw was like a flash followed closely by the dark-furred warrior. Ducking under the paws lashing out, the apprentice slashed at the bigger cat's chest. Tigerclaw bowled into the tom's side and simultaneously knocked his paws out from under him.

Cold amber gazes locked for a small portion of time. Tails lashed out as claws scuffed up the ground. Spitting out blood, the older cat raked a claw and managed to tear a shred of fur from Tigerclaw's tail. Long claws tore at the dark leader's pelt in retaliation. Heavily bleeding, the ShadowClan leader hissed before sprinting away. About to give chase, the ThunderClan warrior was halted by a worried apprentice. The raw anger Tigerclaw felt faded at the sight of Firepaw-who started examining his tail. Not too long afterwards, ShadowClan and RiverClan fled. WindClan cats limped to the other Clan, and both had a good victory together, before parting ways.

More days passed, with Yellowfang becoming the new medicine cat given Bluestar's blessing. Lionheart had become the new deputy. Spottedleaf had passed away when Clawface had killed her in the last battle. Tigerclaw had felt loss since she was his kin, though the two weren't extremely close. It was then revealed that Redtail had died in battle as well. Oakheart had killed the tortoiseshell deputy. Tigerclaw and Redtail had been close, so it saddened the tabby that the tortoiseshell was dead. Firepaw was sad for his friend since this meant more of his kin were gone. Leopardfoot and Swiftbreeze passed a while ago and Tigerclaw felt almost overwhelmed with grief. At least Redtail hadn't died in the battle. Willowpelt wailed, for she was also their littermate.

The apprentices didn't have too bad of wounds, and Bluestar noticed this. So at the next Clan meeting a few moons had passed. She stood on Highrock and yowled for all cats to join together. She then had the apprentices stand before her, but not before Tigerclaw caught Firepaw's scruff and kept him still with a paw wrapped around his front, long enough to smooth out his fur a bit.

"I, leader of ThunderClan, hereby call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the warrior code and to serve their Clan. I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Longpaw, Graypaw, Longpaw, and Dustpaw. Do you all promise to protect and defend your Clan at the cost of your lives?" At this, the young cats nodded and said 'I do.'

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Graypaw you will be known as Graystripe. Dustpaw you are Dustpelt. Longpaw you will be Longtail. Ravenpaw your name will be Ravenfeather."

As she looked towards the last cat, the brightly-furred cat, Tigerclaw felt immense pride swell up in his heart. Here was a young cat who he had rescued from the Thunderpath all those moons ago. Now his little scrap of fluff was becoming a warrior. This was what he dreamed of when he first brought the kitten to the Clans. He felt so much emotion inside.

It dawned on Tigerclaw that he could express his feelings to him when he would become a warrior. He had felt a strong bond after he had saved Rusty from the monster. Over time the feeling he'd had developed even more. Though he hadn't expressed his desires since the object of his affections was too young. Now he would be an appropriate age to be mates with.

"Firepaw I hereby give you your name. From this moment on you will be known as Fireheart. I am proud to have you as my warrior. All of you please serve your Clan well." With that all of ThunderClan yelled out their congratulations, Tigerclaw was one of the loudest who yelled for the newly named Fireheart. The little group all nuzzled together, before they broke off to go to other cats. Cut off mid-yell Tigerclaw was tackled-though it should've been no surprise-by an over-energized Fireheart.

"Is this going to happen every time fuzzball?" Tigerclaw teased with a grin to the flame-colored cat. Though it didn't seem to stop the cat, for he started rubbing all of Tigerclaw's face. The tabby felt warmth under his cheeks as he reciprocated. Honor and pride sprang through to join with other feelings. To be able to share this moment with Fireheart was a joy. He could tell the other's happiness skyrocketed when he spoke softly "Congratulations Fireheart."

When the new warriors vigil during the night was over Tigerclaw was sunning himself in a patch of sunlight when Fireheart, Longtail, and Graystripe all came and laid down by him. Tigerclaw huffed a short laugh at them. They would get to rest for most of the day today, then get to know their apprentices more.

The new apprentices were Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, and Swiftpaw. Fireheart was happy to meet with the gray she-cat. Graystripe was happy with the golden and brown tabby tom, while Longtail was happy with the black and white tom. All of which kept boasting about who would perform the new moves the fastest.

Cinderpaw walked along talking about how she was going to be the best warrior for ThunderClan. Sandpaw scoffed and grumbled. The sandy apprentice had only about one moon left before her own warrior ceremony. Fireheart paid her no mind. Sandpaw hated him anyways, and he mostly ignored her jibes towards his heritage. This didn't mean Tigerclaw didn't do the same towards her. After an interaction between the two, the she-cat picked on him less often.

In the forest all the apprentices were practicing their crouches. Fireheart remembered how he learned and tried to imitate the same techniques. It was slightly different for him to be teaching the moves himself. He would be grateful to both Lionheart and Tigerclaw for giving good tips and teaching well. Looking at Cinderpaw now, he could see her hind paws were positioned correctly and rump too. Though he told her to put her tail down more.

Spotting a mouse and squirrel, both lunged for one. One missed but the warrior caught his prey. He gave encouragement to the younger cat. After a few more tries, both went back to ThunderClan, each carrying prey in their jaws. Though, not enough to make a full fresh-kill pile sadly. Thankfully leaf-bare was almost over.

After they ate, there was sharing tongues. Tigerclaw, Fireheart, Darkstripe, and Lionheart laid and licked their furs. Ravenfeather and Longtail also were sharing licks and talking. While the Clan was busy talking and sharing tongues, the tabby warrior was thinking. He wondered if Brokenstar was going to start another battle soon. Pushing that thought away, another filled his head.

Tigerclaw knew he and Fireheart were close. Though he hoped they both would become even closer. Especially after he told the other of the feelings that just kept growing inside him. Only thing now was to tell the flame-colored warrior.


	7. Fanning the Flames!

Warriors: Scorched in the Heart

Ch. 7 – **Fanning the Flames!**

I don't own Warriors! That belongs to Erin Hunter!

* * *

Some time passed, and thus the beginning of Greenleaf appeared. Sandpaw had her warrior ceremony, and was named Sandstorm. Bluestar was discussing hunting patrols with Lionheart and Whitestorm. Fireheart was taking Cinderpaw out for battle training with Tigerclaw and the other apprentices and their mentors. They were coming along well. This helped the whole Clan, for it meant more paws to catch prey. Since it was warmer, the fresh-kill pile was becoming more and more full each day. 

The rest of the Clan was dozing since it was such a nice day. The tabby warrior himself just got back from a border patrol and was laying down on some soft grass. Tigerclaw was contemplating on how to reveal his feelings to Fireheart. He thought about telling the flame-colored warrior when the two would be sharing fresh-kill. 

Not too long afterwards, Fireheart came into the campsite followed by the cheerful Cinderpaw. The two saw him and bounded over. "Tigerclaw! Guess what I did today!" The cheerfulness of the gray furred apprentice was hard to ignore, but he pushed his thoughts away for later. The tabby asked what she did, and she said that she performed a new battle move correctly. Fireheart looked pleased. As he should be, the tom was turning out to be a good mentor. 

All the new warriors were coming along fine. Longtail and Dustpelt were discussing how to better train Swiftpaw during battle training, while Graystripe and Ravenfeather were talking about going hunting later in the day. Sandstorm and Brackenpaw were sharing tongues, and every once in a while, Dustpelt would glance over. This amused Tigerclaw, for he knew about the tom's crush on the she-cat. 

In a couple of days would be the next Gathering. Tigerclaw wondered if there would be any hostility during it. The tabby also wondered ow long it would take until Brokenstar returned for vengeance. He hoped that ThunderClan wouldn't lose any cats. Especially since he had yet to tell the fiery warrior his feelings. 

All this thinking was pushed aside when the younger cat settled down in front of his belly. Without pausing, Tigerclaw gave Fireheart's ear a lick. Feeling the other start to purr, was very soothing. Realizing that this was an opportune moment, Tigerclaw cleared his throat. After Fireheart turned around, he began. 

"Fireheart? I have something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while." After the go ahead, he spilled out his feelings. "When I first saw you, I couldn't help but think you were the cutest cat. I still do. I love you and can only hope you feel the same towards me. Which is why…I'm asking you to be my mate." 

At this, he paused for a moment. Silence greeted his ears, but he pushed on after hearing no objections. "I want you to know that if you do decide to be with me, that I will treat you equally and not ever belittle you based on your past. If you say we can be together, I will cherish you. No cat will ever lay a claw on you in battle, not if I can help it. Also, I will support you in obtaining your goals in whatever you wish-whether it is to be stronger, or have your voice be more heard during meetings." 

Tigerclaw took a breath and was about to finish his speech, when suddenly he couldn't breathe. Seeing as it was a certain furball's fault, he couldn't find it in him to mind. As Fireheart got off him, it was only to shower his face and neck with kisses. All the older cat could hear were a flurry of "yesses" and "I will's". But most importantly was when Fireheart stopped and whispered "I love you Tigerclaw." 

This was good. Very good indeed. 

The young flame-pelted warrior could not contain himself if he tried. The tabby felt the same way, for his purring kept rising in volume. It got to the point where both were getting cheers from their fellow clanmates. Sitting up, the two pressed against each other. Tigerclaw felt his voice ring with pride as he said "We're mates." 

Cats then started coming up to them, congratulating the two. The first was Bluestar, who licked both their foreheads "I wish you all the luck in both this world and in StarClan." They thanked her and then were surrounded by Ravenfeather and Graystripe. Both proceeded to pounce, thus creating an opening for a big cat-pile. Joining in were Dustpelt, Cinderpaw, and Swiftpaw. 

Lots of laughs filled the camp, until most cats started gathering prey and settling down to eat. Tigerclaw padded swiftly away to the fresh-kill pile. Picking out the plumpest treat, he returned with a fat mouse. Fireheart gave him a look filled with warmth, before the two chowed down. Throughout the meal, the tabby could feel some cat was looking at them from a distance. Smallear, Sandstorm, and Mousefur were glaring at them actually, before he looked back down and resumed eating. Tigerclaw felt annoyance, the rest of the clan was accepting towards them, why not those three? Deciding not to think about it, he too resumed eating. 

Going to sleep curled up around his new mate was such a great experience for Tigerclaw. Sure it was like every other night, but this time they were actually mates. And tonight was when the moon shone bright, illuminating the forest. This meant that Fireheart's fur took on a beautiful sheen. Getting to look unabashed was nice. Knowing that Fireheart loved him back was amazing. With these thoughts he fell into slumber. 

The nice thing about Greenleaf was that the sun made the forest so much warmer because of the sun's rays. The two toms woke up gradually, the tabby looking at the other next to him. Getting to see the flame-colored cat's emerald eyes shine with love for him was breathtaking. Tigerclaw purred when Fireheart nuzzled him. This didn't last long however. Bluestar was gathering the border patrol and chose Fireheart to go with her. 

Fireheart and Tigerclaw shared a quick look, and the younger warrior said "See you later, tiger." Then with a wink, he bounded off. Leaving the stunned tabby behind, before he too went off to go help his Clan. Hunting sounded nice. Especially since there was bound to be more and more prey. Maybe he could catch something big for the Clan. 

The tabby was glad when Ravenfeather, Longtail, and Lionheart joined him. The four went to Snakerocks and Great Sycamore. Ravenfeather caught an adder, with an efficient blow to the snake before it could strike. Tigerclaw was proud of his former apprentice. He was growing into a fine adult cat. Lionheart had climbed the thick branched of the Great Sycamore and was hunting a finch. Leaping swiftly, the golden-colored tom caught it in his powerful jaws. 

All that was needed now was for the two remaining warriors to catch something. Longtail spotted a mouse about to go into its hideout, and sprang at it. Grabbing it, he held it up and then padded over to rejoin the group. Now it was Tigerclaw's turn. 

The tabby warrior went up into the trees. Hearing leaves rustle further ahead, he crouched and moved forward. Spotting it, he halted. There in front of him was a crow. Its beak held a worm, which was good. That way it would be preoccupied when Tigerclaw caught it. But then suddenly it hopped away onto a branch across from it. Scowling, Tigerclaw gave chase. When it saw the tabby cat, the bird was already cornered. Tigerclaw was too fast and snagged a claw in it, when it had just barely opened its wings to try and fly. 

Thus, when the warrior had joined his clanmates once more, they all praised him. "They are slippery things. Good thing you managed to catch it Tigerclaw!" Ravenfeather praised him loudly, the others joining in. 

When they had all gotten back to camp, Fireheart was shocked by what his mate had brought in. "Wow nice catch Tigerclaw!" After receiving such praise, Tigerclaw went over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited his bird. That night the Clan ate well again. 

It was some time before Fireheart went and visited his sister, Princess. So much so that leaf-bare was happening. The fiery warrior had been thinking of his sister and missed her greatly. Before he left though, he told Tigerclaw where he was going. Reaching his old Twoleg nest, he leaped briefly on the fence, so it wouldn't jiggle too much. Then the warrior jumped down with a soft landing. 

Looking around, he could recall his mother and father bringing him and his sister outside for the first time. He wondered whether Jake and Nutmeg were alive. Fireheart remembered being in Nutmeg's basket, and that it was full of warm blankets. Then he was pulled from his memories as the she-cat came out of her house. 

She smelled of milk and kitten, so he could tell she just had a litter. Another thing he noticed was that she didn't recognize him right away. After a couple minutes Princess believed Fireheart when he said his previous name used to be Rusty. 

The two talked for a bit about Princess' kit, and just general catching up. Then she went inside and came back with him. "He's a tiny little thing now, but I want him to grow up strong like you Fireheart. Please train him and help him become a warrior." After Princess spoke, Fireheart found that it was difficult for him to. After all, this kit was her first kit that she had. But after seeing her pleading eyes, he agreed. 

After that they had resumed talking some more. Then Fireheart felt shock when the white kitten had gone up and smelled him. The kitten must have recognized that the flame-colored warrior was related to him, since he however briefly smelled like his mother. It made Fireheart glad, this was his own nephew. He couldn't wait to tell Tigerclaw and his clan. 

Bluestar was giving Fireheart a cold look. "What is going on Fireheart? Why have you brought this kit to our camp?" At first, the warrior had thought that his leader would be accepting, but clearly he was wrong. Tigerclaw though, was. For that, he was once again thankful to have him as a mate. 

The tabby warrior could not believe this. He expected Bluestar to be kind to his mate's kin. Not this. Looking around, he was not surprised when Sandstorm, Smallear, and Mousefur were looking disgusted. Though Tigerclaw was shocked when he saw Dustpelt and Longtail looking weary as some other clanmates. Tigerclaw would have to work to be able to help keep the kitten. "Bluestar, if you permit the kitten to stay, I would like the honor to mentor him." Seeing the coldness dwindle a bit from the leader's eyes, he could tell he was getting through. 

When Graystripe stepped up, he shocked Tigerclaw somewhat. "Yeah Tigerclaw here's the best warrior you've got. Aside from me of course. And if you let the newbie train under him, you'll get another great warrior in return." Looking proud of what he said, the gray-furred tom turned to Ravenfeather. 

Tigerclaw felt a small pool of warmth as his former apprentice stepped up to confront their leader. "Yes Bluestar. Surely Tigerclaw is the best cat to mentor Fireheart's kin. Especially since Tigerclaw and Fireheart are mates. Also, since I had Tigerclaw as my own mentor, I can assure you that I came out stronger and more self-confident than before." 

Finally, Fireheart spoke once more. "Please Bluestar. I implore you to take my kin into ThunderClan and let my mate be his mentor. He helped mentor me alongside Lionheart, and I would like to do the same with him and my nephew." 

All of these cats' combined statements made Tigerclaw stand a little taller. He could see when Bluestar decided to give in, because she grunted out "Fine" and named the kitten Cloudkit. When Fireheart entwined their tails, Tigerclaw twined his tightly. However, when one cat asked about a naming ceremony, Bluestar said no and left. 

That night, Tigerclaw slept curled around Fireheart once again. This time the two were near the nursery. Brindleface had agreed to give milk to Cloudkit, even though she herself had lost a son recently. The two toms were very grateful. 

The next moon was the Gathering. Bluestar, Lionheart, Tigerclaw, Ravenfeather, Dustpelt, Fireheart, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, and Sandstorm all went. It was sort of funny, since back when Tigerclaw was an apprentice, he had wished he could jump over the big fallen tree log, and now he could. Glancing back at Fireheart, he could tell he was excited to go to the Gathering. 

Lately, Graystripe had been gone from camp, so Fireheart helped train Brackenpaw. Tigerclaw helped Fireheart out with this, which was good since Cloudkit was still too young to be an apprentice. Though Brackenpaw gave Tigerclaw more practice until then. 

When they arrived at the location, ThunderClan saw that ShadowClan was already there. Then WindClan came, followed by RiverClan. Fireheart noticed that Tallstar's gaze would land on him once in a while, and wondered why. Then the Gathering commenced. It was fairly laid back. The leaders told good news of their Clans, and the troubles they were facing. Though there was no arguments fortunately. Then it was over. 

The next day, Fireheart was playing with Cloudkit. The apprentices were off picking ticks from the elders, while Tigerclaw was called to be in border patrol. This left ample time for uncle and nephew to bond. They were playing with a moss ball the warrior found. After a particularly harder swipe, Cloudkit was racing behind the bramble after it. Fireheart got up and was about to go in after him, when the leaves rustled. 

Stepping out was Tigerclaw, followed by Cloudkit. "Hey careful", he growled. It was a little bit funny though, since his voice was muffled by the moss ball. Fireheart chuckled. "You wouldn't want to lose such a precious play thing." He said this staring straight at his mate. Fireheart stopped chuckling and felt his fur become hot. Was Tigerclaw talking about the ball or Fireheart? Then Tigerclaw put the moss at Cloudkit's paws and stepped close to his fiery-colored warrior. "And I did mean you furball." 

Tigerclaw then picked out sunny spot of grass and plopped down, closing his eyes. Cloudkit bounded over to him. Pretending to be asleep, the warrior flicked his long bushy tail. The kitten's eyes immediately caught the movement and he flashed out a paw. "I got you Tigerclaw!" With that he leaped onto the tabby's body, little fluffy tail held high. This was nothing to the cat, who had a very large body. And though he had powerful muscles, his fluffy fur made him comfy to lay on. 

Fireheart was startled when he heard a voice next to him. "You don't think he'll hurt him do you? Since he's so much larger than Cloudkit?" Looking at Goldenflower next to him he replied, eyes still fixated on his mate and kin. "No I don't. He may be tough on the outside, but inside he's a real softie." This was proven when Tigerclaw rolled over and playfully (and lightly) pinned Cloudkit beneath one paw. His actions were moot when he was bowled over by Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, and Swiftpaw. 

"Hey wait! No, let go of my ear!" Despite his fake cries, Tigerclaw was rumbling with laughter. Brackenpaw aimed for the tabby's stomach, battering playfully with sheathed paws. All of the cats had sheathed paws, and this was good practice for moves. Cloudkit jumped on Swiftpaw's tail, and Cinderpaw swiped at Tigerclaw's head. The warrior ducked and knocked her over and tickled her belly with his whiskers. 

When cats started coming into the clearing, their playtime was interrupted when the younger apprentices yelled "food!" and sped off. Though the little white kitten remained, holding the tabby's arm hostage near his fluffy belly. Chuckling quietly, Tigerclaw gently nudged Cloudkit. "Time to go eat little one. Don't worry we can play again later. Even have Fireheart join us." 

After all the cats ate, it was back to playtime. Cloudkit and Fireheart ganged up on Tigerclaw. The apprentices tried to get each other, and Ravenfeather when he decided to join in. It lasted for a while, since they had energy from eating. Then they shared tongues. 

Tigerclaw was next to Fireheart and Cloudkit. Bluefur was close by with Speckletail and Lionheart. Across the clearing just outside the elder's den, Ravenfeather was next to Brackenpaw and Smallear. Graystripe and Longtail were next to Mousefur and Halftail. Other cats were around the clearing as well. 

It was nice that Cloudkit accepted Tigerclaw so quickly. This made Fireheart very happy. As well as the tabby warrior himself. Sleeping that night was nice. Tigerclaw and Fireheart went inside the warriors den since it was leaf-bare. ThunderClan was fine. 

A few days later, Brokenstar launched an attack on ThunderClan. When Yellowfang was fighting him, she revealed herself to be his mother. Some of the Clan was shocked. Bluestar had no problem with it, and still let Yellowfang stay. Brokenstar was demoted and taken as prisoner.


	8. Blazing Love Overcomes!

Warriors: Scorched in the Heart

Ch. 8 – **Blazing Love Overcomes!**

I don't own Warriors! That belongs to Erin Hunter.

Hey guys! Pyro here!

I want to remind once again that stuff in my stories will happen outside of canon! Though there are still spoilers for characters and events throughout my entire story, for the whole series I guess. All the way up to _Omen of the Stars_ series. But for now, I'm slowly chugging along through the first series. This chapter takes place somewhere around _Forest of Secrets_ and _Rising Storm_.

Oh and a VERY BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! And just anyone who read my stories in general!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"That's it! Now sink your claws into it!" Fireheart called up to his kin, and the ThunderClan's new apprentice, Cloudpaw. Tigerclaw was up on the lowest tree branch to the right of the tree. Cinderpaw was on the same level, but on the tree's left side. Both were staring down at Cloudpaw.

"Hmm maybe we're going at this the wrong way." Fireheart then went up to the bark and unsheathed his claws. They were sharp and fierce. He then dug his claws into it. "You don't have to worry that your claws will break or hurt. Once you get better at this, you'll be able to climb up so fast you'll seem like a blur." As Fireheart spoke, he hauled himself up the tree very fast. Then he shimmied back down to his nephew.

After a few tries, the long-furred cat was able to climb up and join Tigerclaw. Then the tabby warrior spent time helping him go up and down, until moonhigh. Getting hungry, the four decided to continue another day. The fresh-kill pile was really low, since most of the prey was scarce. Rumbling bellies could be heard around camp. Tigerclaw saw Cloudpaw laying down with a contemplating look on his face, but then the little apprentice went to sleep. Thinking nothing much of it, the tabby followed Fireheart into the warrior's den for the night.

The next day Tigerclaw groaned in frustration. He should've known something was bothering the fluffy apprentice. When the Clan got up, it turned out that Cloudpaw was missing. Fireheart was on the verge of freaking out, so Tigerclaw sped out into the forest to look for him. The fiery warrior, and Graystripe were with him.

It was hard since the young cat's pelt was white, making him blend into the snow. After calling for him around different parts of the forest, it was Fireheart who finally found his kin. The kitten was not alone however. Dragging along the ground was a vole's wings. Loping over, Tigerclaw carried the vole back to camp. He walked at a slow pace though, to hear what Cloudpaw had to say. "But we needed food Fireheart. I don't want us to go hungry anymore."

Tigerclaw felt warmth at the confession, for he too felt the same. He wish that prey was plentiful as it was in green-leaf. That was why he spent more time hunting these days, so he could try and fill the kill pile as much as he could. He couldn't wait until green-leaf again.

When the four arrived, they told every cat who was worried that everything was fine. Tigerclaw put the vole in the pile and went and laid down next to Fireheart. He could still feel the slight tense muscles underneath the other's pelt. So the tabby warrior started licking his mate, starting with his ears and moving down his whole body. Feeling his mate relax was rewarding in itself. Doing this for a while, his mate soon fell asleep. Beckoning Cloudpaw over to them, Tigerclaw told him what he thought of his actions earlier.

"Listen. I know you want to help the Clan, but next time you should tell some cat so they know where you are. Today you scared Fireheart and myself, and we want to keep you safe. Also, you can help ThunderClan in other ways. You don't have to feel like it's all on your shoulders. We're here to support you. Still though, to carry that vole was pretty impressive. Next time, I'll show you how to catch a pheasant. Or even a crow if you're fast enough."

When Tigerclaw finished, he saw Cloudpaw brighten somewhat. Watching the younger cat scamper off, Tigerclaw felt a ripple of fur next to his belly and then had a face full of licks. "Thank you for telling him that. He needed to here that. Especially from his mentor." Fireheart looked at him with love in his eyes, just as he did every chance he could. It warmed Tigerclaw to his very core. He tried to reciprocate that love in his gaze back too.

Just then Fireheart's tummy rumbled and Tigerclaw smiled. Getting up, he ignored his mate's huff and went to go get them some food. He saw a mouse and then looked over to the elder's den. He then decided to cut the mouse in half down the middle and decided it was good enough. Bringing one to the elders, Halftail and Patchpelt thank him as he turns to go back to his fiery warrior. Feeling satisfaction, he purred as Fireheart licked him before digging in.

A couple days later, RiverClan attacked ThunderClan's camp. They fought hard for Sunningrocks and won, which RiverClan was mad about. The sad thing was that Lionheart died because of his wounds. Frostfur was very sad that her mate died. The clan held a vigil for him that night. "Rest in peace dear friend. I will see you again." With that, Bluestar licked his cold fur and cried. Frostfur hadn't moved from her fallen mate's side. Other cats who came to give their condolences, were on the other side of his body.

The following morning, the clan went about their duties. Tigerclaw was announced the new deputy, and Fireheart was proud for his mate. When moonhigh came, Fireheart was tired. Earlier during sunhigh, he had been searching for Graystripe but had no luck. In the afternoon, the striped warrior had come back smelling like RiverClan. More specifically, Silverstream. It had been the same since the tom had almost drowned in the river and the she-cat had saved him. This was worrisome since right now the two clans were warring.

The two had gotten into a fight, where Graystripe was defending his love with the silver tabby. Fireheart was trying to save Graystripe the pain of having a love outside ThunderClan. "Then I'll just go to RiverClan then, since Silverstream is expecting my kits!" The flame-colored warrior had expressed more concerns, and that was when his friend lunged at him.

Tigerclaw had been standing on the sideline, letting Fireheart try to work this out. But when the gray-furred cat sprang at his mate, was going too far for the tabby. Sinking his teeth into the warrior's scruff, he threw Graystripe off Fireheart's body. He then stood defensively and hissed at the other.

Thankfully, Fireheart hadn't gotten any injuries. Tigerclaw checked and saw that Graystripe had none as well, aside from looking out of it. Then he had walked away from the two and curled up in the warrior's den. The new deputy and his mate curled up outside, under Silverpelt. The two discussed telling Bluestar about what was going on with their friend.

Bluestar was furious when Graystripe revealed the truth to ThunderClan. After talking about Graystripe with her warriors, Bluestar held a clan meeting. What was the most shocking was that the next day, striped tabby came into ThunderClan territory.

Seeing the she-cat made Tigerclaw weary and defensive. What if Crookedstar found out that she was there and started a war with ThunderClan? Leaf-bare season was already hard enough, without spilling the blood of countless cats. Though, he didn't doubt that the RiverClan leader would start a war over his daughter.

Though as the young cat is explaining how she loves the ThunderClan warrior, Tigerclaw is thinking that he could understand why she is willing to give up her clan to be with him. He himself would do whatever it took to remain by his mate's side. With this is mind, he saw the tabby in a new light. Glancing at Fireheart, he could see he was thinking along those lines as well. Still though, what would the other Clans think of them, doing this after they had taken Brokentail in? He hoped it wouldn't turn into border skirmishes. Or even worse, a fight.

When Bluestar made her decision, most of the Clan was in shock. "She has my permission to stay in our territory until the kits are born. If she so chooses, she may become a ThunderClan warrior and stay with Graystripe and raise her litter here." When she was done, Bluestar left and went back to her den. Tigerclaw watched as Graystripe and Silverstream embraced. Then he turned to his mate, who looked at him.

When Fireheart went over to Graystripe, Tigerclaw went over to some slightly-sunny grass in the clearing, and sat down. He could tell that his mate and kin needed to talk things out. The tabby hoped things would even out since it seemed Silverstream would be staying. Hopefully this meant that Graystripe would be happier in the future.

Moons passed and it was the beginning of green-leaf again. Since it was a nice sunny day, and Tigerclaw finished with border patrol, he and Fireheart went on a walk. The day was still early, so both had plenty of time. They headed to Fourtrees, to just hang out and climb with each other. The dark-furred cat also wanted to see if his mate had gotten faster at skimming the branches when he ran. When Fireheart had finally learned to run along trees, he was thrilled. Tigerclaw decided to put that to the test by racing him.

"You're doing excellent, love!" Tigerclaw meant his praise, for Fireheart had greatly improved. He had his claws sheathed and looked like he was barely grazing the trunk. The two toms raced alongside each other, Tigerclaw on the branch next to him. Both weaved their way through the tree for a long while, before deciding to take a break for hunting. Tigerclaw found a mouse, and went and stalked it. Later he got a pigeon. When they searched further by the edge of the forest near Thunderpath, Fireheart went and killed a pheasant.

When the two began heading to camp, still walking along the edge of the forest, the younger warrior stopped suddenly. He heard a wail of distress. Fireheart moved towards it, with Tigerclaw right behind him. When they reached the source of the sound, they realized it was a tiny kitten. They went up to it but then froze. What was really shocking was that it looked exactly like Tigerclaw.

The kit was still crying out, and Tigerclaw saw why. In the tiny paw pad he had a bramble thorn stuck. Fireheart bent down and grasped it in between his strong teeth and pulled. Droplets of blood leaked out, before the ginger warrior lapped at the cut with his tongue. While this was going on, Tigerclaw observed the little guy. What amused him was the small tabby was looking back at he and his mate curiously too.

The little one had the same build, stripes, and amber eyes as the older tabby. The difference was that he didn't smell like the warrior, nor like any Clan cat. To know that the male had been abandoned by the mother at just a few hours old, was just a terrible thought for the older cats. "Tigerclaw, he's hungry for milk. Surely ThunderClan has queens for him to drink from?"

His mate looked a mixture of hopeful and worried. Tigerclaw felt the same way. On one hand, he wanted to care for this kit with his mate. He knew that Fireheart would be a great father, and he himself would try hard too. On the other hand, Bluestar might refuse to accept him. Well, if that was the case, the two would just have to make a strong case as for why the kitten should stay. As well as bringing up the warrior code, which said that a cat had to help a kitten, and not neglect it.

"Come on, let's take him to ThunderClan. We can raise him as our own. He will be safe and nourished with milk from a queen for the time being." After he finished, he gathered up his prey along with Fireheart's and started walking. Fireheart carried the little tabby by the scruff. Both were grateful that the cat was starting to talk to them, albeit very little questions about themselves, since he was mostly hungry and kept asking for food.

On their way home, the toms discussed names. "How about Amberkit? Or Darkkit?" As Fireheart was listing off more names through a mouthful of fur, Tigerclaw couldn't help but feel those were off for some reason. Thinking back to the surroundings they found the kitten near, he spoke. "What about Bramblekit? Since we found him near a brambleberry bush?" Hearing this, Fireheart made a pleased sound. Tigerclaw knew the kit had no objections, since he made a little mew of happiness.

When the two had walked for some time, they switched off. Tigerclaw took the newly named Bramblekit in his powerful jaws. It was strange. The muscular tabby hadn't carried a kit like this since he first discovered Fireheart when he was tiny. Carefully, they walked, the ginger warrior slowing his pace like his tabby mate did for him.

Stepping into camp, both cats could see the shocked looks of their clanmates. That was no surprise. Bluestar came over to them and talked for a bit. She let Bramblekit stay after all, which made Fireheart and Tigerclaw glad. They would get to raise the tabby kitten as their own. The new fathers, judging from the nuzzle they shared with their new son, could tell Bramblekit was happy as well.

The day went on and both cats had pleaded with Brindleface to spare some milk for Bramblekit. There were happy grunts from the tabby as he drank. This made Fireheart and Tigerclaw smile. It wasn't long before he started talking to his parents. Bramblekit wanted to know everything and everyone in ThunderClan. It was moonhigh and the tiny kit was still going. "Since Silverstream will have kittens, will I have more playmates?"

Such a question made Fireheart chuckle "Yes little one. You will have lots of friends soon. Cloudpaw already likes you, and when Silverstream's kits come, I'm sure they will like you too." This had Bramblekit excited all over again, as he said he couldn't wait. Tigerclaw then came and laid down with the mouse he caught earlier. Bramblekit asked even more questions to his mate, who replied to all of them, while cutting the mouse in half to share with Fireheart.

Days passed and since warriors were now able to hunt more prey, Silverstream had enough milk to feed her two little bundles. Stormkit was the little gray tom, and Featherkit was his silver-tabby sister. The two siblings got along swimmingly with Bramblekit. They played for long hours together. The apprentices joined in on the games when they could.

Cloudpaw especially liked Bramblekit. Whenever Tigerclaw and Cloudpaw got back from training, the white-furred cat went over and showed the dark tabby what he learned. Featherkit liked to try battle moves too, along with her brother. Stormkit was good at pouncing, and Featherkit was good at slashing her paws (claws sheathed of course). Bramblekit was good at a lot of the techniques. He especially liked to leap into the air, then strike.

Cinderpaw liked Featherkit a lot. She enjoyed having another female kitten around her. Brightkit was happy too. Cinderpaw showed the kits what she leaned of stalking. Their practice was on Swiftpaw and Cloudpaw. Stormkit would then try and do the same move his sister did. Brackenfur would laugh and show him how to hold his paws.

Featherkit was a naturally friendly kit, with a kind heart to all she cared about. Stormkit was a little ball of energy, always taking a chance to play rough with Bramblekit. Thornpaw liked to have a tumble as well with the other toms.

Soon enough there was another ceremony. This time for Cinderpaw and Thornpaw. They became warriors and were named Cinderpelt and Thornclaw. Their brother Brackenfur was happy for them. The apprentices and kits looked excited and talked together about becoming warriors.

"Don't worry little ones, your day will come soon enough." Graystripe said this with a twinkle in his eye. He remembered his own warrior ceremony. All around them cats were talking. Fireheart and Tigerclaw were talking with Ravenfeather, Longtail, and surprisingly Mousefur. Though, it was suspected that Mousefur and Longtail liked each other, so it wasn't much of a surprise. Longtail was discussing that Swiftpaw was doing well in his apprenticeship. Silverstream was near Dustpelt and Darkstripe, talking about Graystripe's kit days and laughing.

All of the cats in ThunderClan were happy. It was a nice feeling.


	9. Flames and Claws on Cloud Nine!

Warriors: Scorched in the Heart

I don't own warriors! Erin Hunter does. I'll update another chapter again soon.

Ch. 9 – **Flames and Claws on Cloud Nine!**

* * *

Tigerclaw finished eating his sparrow and then went to Bluestar, who was gathering a border patrol. The blue-furred cat chose a few warriors, then went back to her den. Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Longtail, and Goldenflower went to each border and made sure ThunderClan's scent was refreshed.

When Fireheart passed Bramblekit, he shot a quick wink towards his son, then kept going towards Yellowfang with the mouse he picked for her. The dark-furred medicine cat thanked him, then took a break from stocking the medicine den.

Near the warrior's den, the kits were playing. When Fireheart went over to his son, Bramblekit was trying to dodge Stormkit's playful swipes to his ears. Featherkit then slashed at him, before pouncing on his back, making the tabby kitten fall over. Then the two rolled around, making Fireheart laugh. Tigerclaw walked up to them and nuzzled Fireheart's neck in greeting. "They sure look like they're having fun, huh?"

"Yeah they do. It's nice that the rest of the kits accept him without question. It's nice that our Clan has done the same as well, for the most part anyways." Fireheart knew though, that it had taken some time for Bluestar to stop ignoring the kitten, and walk over him. Now though, she at least acknowledged that he was there, though nothing could stop the slight sneer she made at the sight of the little tabby.

Tigerclaw felt the same emotions. He too was happy that his son was well liked in their Clan. It was strange at first, helping raise a kit, but then it got quickly intertwined with his everyday life. Lying together with his mate and littler bundle of joy was really nice. The two would talk about numerous topics, and Tigerclaw joined in as often as they wanted him to.

Tonight was no different. Tigerclaw just lay beside his mate, listening to their kit ramble on. Currently, Bramblekit was talking about the trees around ThunderClan's territory. Mainly though, how much he wanted to sink his claws in and learn to climb, and then run along the branches.

"There are a lot of skills you need to learn before you can go running along trees like we can, little one." Fireheart said this with a fond gleam in his eyes. Tigerclaw then headbutted him gently, also recalling the time his younger mate had learned to do so.

Bramblekit then turned on his back and stretched one paw into the air. "You both watch! I'll be the fastest tree-running cat ever!" With a satisfied purr, he put his paw back down. The three then looked up when they heard racing paws headed in their direction. Featherkit had raced up to them and went straight in to cuddle with Bramblekit. The two warriors looked at the two kits and could tell their bond was already strong.

Soon, both kits were all over Tigerclaw and Fireheart. All their play-fighting soon wore them out and all four were asleep. While they were, Cloudpaw, Swiftpaw, Ravenfeather, and Stormkit came and joined the group. Curling up beside the two other kittens, they too fell asleep.

Later during moonhigh, Tigerclaw and Bluestar were talking. "Do you think Cloudpaw is coming along well, Tigerclaw? Even though he is a kittypet?"

Thinking about her question, Tigerclaw felt that it shouldn't matter what the apprentices roots came from. He voiced then voiced his thoughts about it. He then went quiet. Then when he spoke again, his tone was calmer. "Certainly my apprentice is proving to be a skilled hunter." He felt his tail tip twitch with happiness, since the young cat was showing excellent promise. "He's on his way to being a great warrior."

He looked into her eyes and saw that she accepted that. The ThunderClan leader asked him more questions; inquiries about prey, borders, other Clanmates, and how he was doing all came from her mouth. The younger cat answered them all, and made sure to boast how well Bramblekit was doing, so as to let Bluestar know not to regret her decision of letting him join.

The two talked some more before going their separate ways to sleep. As he curled around his mate, Tigerclaw felt that the talk with his leader was very productive.

Soon enough it was sunhigh and yet Tigerclaw was still very tired. When Fireheart got up, the tabby was roused. Knowing Bluestar and Tigerclaw talked well into late last night, Fireheart licked his forehead and whispered "Go back to sleep, love." Tigerclaw nodded and then decided to sleep some more.

Fireheart set off to join the hunting patrol with Runningwind, and Thornclaw. Then hunted and came across numerous amounts of prey. After catching some, they decided to head back to camp. Walking along the borders near Thunderpath, Fireheart stopped suddenly. Scenting, he realized it was the same smell from when Brokentail led rogue cats to attack ThunderClan moons ago. The same rogues were back now. He told his patrol to run, but it was too late. They were ambushed.

Thornclaw was fending off a rogue from his back, Fireheart clawed one to get it to let go of him. There was no sign of Runningwind. The fast cat had probably led the cat chasing him away. As much as Fireheart would have liked to know, he had to stop the cat clawing at him.

Rearing up on his hind legs, he gripped the tom's other side, which threw the cat off balance for a moment. Wasting no time, Fireheart sprang with his back legs and made the cat fall roughly on his side. The ginger warrior had leapt forward to avoid being crushed in-between the ground and the rogue.

Hearing more cats come at the rogues was refreshing. Whitestorm, Graystripe, and Ravenfeather appeared and sprang at the rogues attacking their ThunderClan clanmates. Grabbing a scruff, one rogue was hauled off Thornclaw. Another was chased away by Graystripe. Fireheart was able to get his legs under him again, and spotted Runningwind.

The brown tabby tore out of the bushes, and Fireheart raked his claws along the rogue's side. Runningwind twisted around and slashed at the cat's ears.

Crying out, the other cats took off. The ThunderClan cats all checked each other for injuries. Runningwind had no injuries, Thornclaw had a mild sprained paw, and lastly Fireheart was really sore from having the breath knocked out of him, which he didn't think Tigerclaw was going to be happy about.

He was right about that. His mate was not happy, torn on what to do. On one side he was feeling rage about how his mate got ambushed and he wasn't there to protect him. Another part of him was saddened and wanted to comfort Fireheart. So comfort Tigerclaw did.

"Are you sure you're alright, love?" Fireheart could see that the dark furred warrior felt bad, so he said the truth. The fiery colored cat was glad it seemed to placate his worried mate somewhat. Having already been rushed to Yellowfang by Tigerclaw when he first arrived at camp, Fireheart went to the warrior's den. The young tom put his head on his paws, trying to refocus his thoughts, but to no avail.

Fluffy brown fur then appeared in front of his nose. His mouth watered with the scent of squirrel, and he purred a thanks to Tigerclaw. They ate and then shared tongues. "I swear, if I'd have been there, things would have turned out differently."

Fireheart could detect the underlying growl in the other's statement. The ginger tom then nuzzled the tabby's chin. "Tigerclaw, I know you would do anything to protect me, and I thank you for that. But I'm fine. I'm just tired. Besides, I learned how to fight from the best. I gave as good as I got."

This made Tigerclaw grumble a bit with happiness. He had no doubt that about that. He said as much. "And besides, we're the ThunderClan deputy and a warrior. I think we can take any cats on in a fight whoever they are." When Tigerclaw said this, it made Fireheart feel better, since Tigerclaw was feeling slightly better himself.

A couple days went by and Bluefur called for a Clan meeting. She made Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw warriors. Their names became Brackenfur and Cinderpelt. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw were eagerly congratulating them, excited for their own upcoming warrior ceremony. They both hoped it would come soon.

Not long after was the Gathering again. Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Cloudpaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Mousefur, and Dustpelt were all going. The newest apprentices were excited to be attending their first Gathering along with their mentors, Mousefur and Dustpelt.

Jumping over the big log, Tigerclaw glanced back toward his leader. The blue furred she-cat looked to be fairing ok. The ThunderClan leader was helping Cloudpaw over the top, Ashpaw cheering for his friend all the while. The dark tabby slowed his pace down to walk beside the apprentices. The younger cats immediately said hello to the tabby.

"So, are you excited for tonight's Gathering?" He received yesses, which made him give a nod. "That's good. You should be. Come on, let's catch up to Bluestar." The three moved up near the front of the patrol.

Soon, they arrived at Fourtrees. Nightstar was sitting on the tree branch, with Crookedstar and Tallstar beside him. Cinderfur, Deadfoot, and Leopardfur huddled below them, the deputies talking in hushed tones. Bluestar went to climb up the tree, while Tigerclaw went to join his fellow deputies.

"Greetings cats of all Clans." Tallstar's voice rang out through the large group of cats below the leaders. Tigerclaw looked up at him. He respected the older cat and throughout his speech, listened to the black and white cat. The WindClan leader talked about the good thing happening in his Clan, as did he other leaders. "There is prey abound, and our apprentices are improving greatly."

Nightstar talked about mostly the same things. He added that his Clan was upping the border patrols. He also then talked about how there a nasty Greencough was spreading through camp. All the other leaders then wished ShadowClan well.

When Bluestar told about the news for ThunderClan, Tigerclaw sat up straighter. "We received a new addition for our Clan. He is Tigerclaw and Fireheart's son Bramblekit. He will be a fine apprentice, when he is ready. The rest of our apprentices are doing well. As are all of our warriors."

Not too much longer, after Crookedstar spoke, the gathering was over. Heading back home, Tigerclaw was mildly surprised at what awaited him. Though, he couldn't stop an amused chuckle at the two.

Bramblekit was still awake in camp, along with Fireheart. The two were playing with a feather, since earlier the little tabby had helped plump up some of the nests in the dens. Though, Tigerclaw could tell his mate was becoming tired, based on how Fireheart was yawning.

Approaching the two, he could see Fireheart's yes become more awake, focusing on him. "Now what are my two night owls still doing up? Don't you know it's time for kittens to be asleep?" He saw Fireheart's gaze turned sheepishly towards the ground. Reaching the two, Tigerclaw then settled down behind his mate.

The flame-colored warrior purred as the tabby began to wash his ears. Opening his jaws to respond, he gave a surprised huff of air instead. Then the two chuckled as their kit lay at where the dip in-between their bodies formed.

"Fireheart let me help plump nests today. Then we played moss ball with the others too. Then we all played a new game. It's called the feather game. But then they all went to bed, and then it was just me and Fireheart. We played more until you came home."

Tigerclaw gave his son a confused glance. He then turned to look at Fireheart, asking him about the new game. The other cat chuckled and explained it to him. "The other kits made it up when they were bored of moss ball. You pick a feather and try to keep it afloat in the air for as long as you can."

Ah now that made sense to the tabby. He said as much to Bramblekit, who asked him if he would join next time. Tigerclaw said he would for sure. Soon they all fell asleep, their little family curled up together. Little did they know what would be in store for them soon.

Another day brought with it warm and dry weather. Some of the ThunderClan cats were happily basking and playing out in the sun. Ravenfeather was helping pick the elder's ticks along with Brightpaw. The dark-furred tom was telling the she-cat funny stories.

Longtail, Mousefur, Cloudpaw, and Ashpaw, Dustpelt all went on a hunting patrol. There was plenty of prey around. Longtail praised Mousefur on her catching a squirrel. Dustpelt and Ashpaw worked together. Ashpaw was able to almost catch a robin. Dustpelt ended up getting it, which he then buried. He then told his apprentice to try again. This time Ashpaw caught a finch.

Tigerclaw, Brindleface, Darkstripe, Silverstream, and Fernpaw were on border patrol. The young she-cat was happy to spend time with her parents. As they walked she talked their ears off, complaining that a tick had gotten onto her fur and she had to go to Yellowfang for treatment. Brindleface and Darkstripe shared a look and then chuckled lightly.

Around Bluestar's den were Fireheart, Whitestorm, and Cinderpelt. They were talking about new battle moves and how well the apprentices were doing. Around the rest of the camp were Bramblekit, Featherkit, Stormkit, Mousefur, Swiftpaw, Sandstorm, Yellowfang, Bluestar, and the elders. All were enjoying the sunshine on their pelts. The kits were playing tag when it happened.

Ripping through the camp was a fire that blazed so hot, it felt as if their fur were about to melt off. Soon screeches and yelling were in the air. Fireheart looked around wildly before noticing the struggling elders. Racing over, he got to them in time before a falling branch landed where he had previously been. It was getting hard to see, but they had to make sure every cat was out.

Bluestar was shouting orders, and Fireheart could see her trying not to outright panic. She was trying her best to be strong for the younger cats. "Hurry! We have to move! Now!" Then she grabbed Featherkit and raced for the edge. Runningwind bounded after her with Stormkit.

Fireheart felt his blood run cold when he couldn't find his son. "Bramblekit! Where are you?! Come to me! Please!" Feeling a new wave of fear, he rushed around looking for the little tabby. He rounded a bush and was about to go for another when he heard it. A voice that trembled with fear though still loud enough to be a yell.

"Fireheart! Father please help me!" The terrified kit was dangling on a low branch of a tree. In what seemed like a second, the flame colored warrior was up next to his son. Grabbing him by the scruff, he leapt down and charged forward.

When he reached the others, he set down Bramblekit and nosed him all over. Seeing him fine was a huge relief. Though not enough to take away the fear. What about his mate?

"Fireheart! Are you alright?!" A strong force barreled into him and he glanced up from the ground. It was Tigerclaw! He was peppering his face with licks, and the best part was the tabby was alright! Then the dark-furred warrior was sniffing his son and licking him too. All the other parents were doing the same too. Graystripe and Silverstream had both their kits between their bodies, cuddling them tightly.

"Is everyone here?" Bluefur's voice rang out around the little clearing they all shared. The Clan had had no choice but to cross the river. It seemed as if every cat voiced that they were present. But then it dawned on Tigerclaw that Halftail and Patchfoot did not. Gritting his fangs, Tigerclaw bunched up his muscles and spun around. Just then though, two large trees fell down in a blaze of fire, blocking his path back to camp.

All the cats felt numb as they watched what was left of their home burn around them. Just when it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain.


	10. Rebuild Anew!

Wow I can't believe my story got this far already! But don't worry, I'm still planning even more chapters! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading this!

I don't own Warriors. That belongs to Erin Hunter.

Warriors: Scorched in the Heart

Ch. 10 - **Begin Anew!**

* * *

Time passed as ThunderClan reeled from the fire that had swept through their camp. There was a Gathering, and it was announced by Nightstar that Cinderfur had died of Greencough recently. Blackfoot was ShadowClan's new deputy. When it was Bluestar's turn, she reported even more awful news. "I want every Clan to know that Whitestorm's patrol has scented a dog. Be on the lookout for any suspicions." 

Rebuilding ThunderClan took some time to do. Tigerclaw felt that he was busier than ever as deputy. Cats kept asking him to help figure out how to get camp back together. Plus, going out and checking that moss and the river were giving enough water was tiring after a few days. Not to mention hunting for extra prey to keep up their energies. Removing dead bark and bushes took a bit of time too. Luckily, Bluestar helped him as well, as did his other clanmates. 

Bluestar guided a group of warriors on how to pack the brambles in tight, while more cats alternated between fixing the nursery and warrior's den. Fireheart, Darkstripe, Mousefur, and Brightpaw were working on a wall. Swiftpaw, Cinderpelt, Thornclaw, and Brackenfur were fixing the other side. All were discussing different battle training. 

"So what do you think of my Lightning Strike? Should I try attacking from a different angle next time?" After Brightpaw asked this, Mousefur told her to make sure she was moving to as much optimal blind spots a cat could have, using her maximum effort to get the most speed. "Make sure to do that during your next battle training session." 

Tigerclaw, Brackenfur, Whitestorm, and Frostfur were finishing up the nursey den. Then Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Swiftpaw went inside and started making the nests comfortable. Then Speckletail, Snowkit, Willowpelt, Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit went inside. The two queens made sure to thank the apprentices for the feathers they found. 

Later during sun-high warriors and apprentices were training in The Sandy Hollow. It was nice because Bluestar was watching with interest. Some of the kits were nearby also. There were those who were paying attention to Cinderpelt-who was demonstrating how to crouch-and those watching the training session. Bramblekit, Stormkit, and Snowkit were paying attention. Featherkit and Rainkit were practicing their crouches. Both were having to lower their haunches more. 

Ashpaw was up against Cloudpaw. The fluffy coat that Cloudpaw had did nothing to slow him down. Ducking, he came up behind the other apprentice's back and slashed at the young tom's legs. Falling to the sandy floor, Ashpaw used his weight to spin himself on his back, while he lashed out a forepaw. Grunting, when his chest was hit, the white-furred cat tackled his opponent and pinned him down with all his strength. Darkstripe then halted the fight. 

"Now what do you think they did well?" Fireheart looked around at the apprentices, waiting for an answer. Darkstripe was pleased when Swiftpaw answered that the key was to keep their opponent unbalanced. 

Walking up to the dark tabby tom, Graystripe added that it was important to keep the other cat unaware of their next move. Then in one swipe he knocked the tabby's legs out from underneath him. "You're such a mouse-brain!" But Darkstripe's cry was drowned out by laughter from the other cats. Even Bluestar was laughing, which was a shock to some of the kittens, but made the older cats glad. 

Thornclaw and Longtail stepped forward into the middle of the clearing to practice next. Fur arching with anticipation, both rushed at each other. Their claws were sheathed yet their blows were still serious enough to leave some sting. Rearing up on his hind legs, Longtail aimed for his head, when the golden tabby flung himself away. 

The pale tom got close enough to pummel Thornclaw's stomach with his paws. There was surprise as the warrior used his own strength against the other. Grunting, Longtail was pinned. Thornclaw smiled at him, before helping his clanmate up. 

Bluestar chose one of the apprentices to spar with. Fernpaw looked nervous, for this was her leader she was going up against. Getting into crouching position, the young she-cat glanced to the left, making sure the older cat saw her. Bunching up her muscles, she swerved right, seeing Bluestar's shock reflecting in ice-blue eyes. Grinning, the apprentice turned to face her only to end up on her side in the sand. Bluestar's eyes twinkled with a challenge, and Fernpaw got up only to have to dodge the large body coming at her. 

As the practicing went on, Tigerclaw looked over to Snowkit, to see the small cat squealing happily underneath Bramblekit's paws. Padding over, the dark tabby watched as two hind paws pushed the little tabby off. Surprised, the deputy watched as the sturdy kit pounced at his son. 

Reaching the two, Tigerclaw ran his tail over Snowkit's back, gently as not to frighten him too much. For he knew that Speckletail's kit was deaf. Not that that ever stopped the young kitten from joining in, whether it be practicing hunting moves or battle practice. Even just being by the rest of ThunderClan helped. It was nice, since nobody treated Snowkit any differently and made sure he felt just as accepted as any other ThunderClan cat. 

Glancing to his side, the tabby saw Brackenfur and Stormkit come and sit next to him. Tigerclaw dropped into a crouch, making sure Snowkit was seeing him. The kit tilted his head, before copying the warrior. This made the tabby and the golden tom share a look. Holding out his forepaw, Brackenfur unsheathed his claws, and watched the white kitten do the same. Stormkit then swiped the air, Snowkit following his example. 

"That's it! See? As long as we show him, he can fight as well as any cat!" Stormkit said this with such conviction, that Tigerclaw felt a rush of pride and certainty that Snowkit would do so. He was a smart cat, with quick reflexes. 

Later when Tigerclaw was sharing tongues with Bluestar and Whitestorm, he discussed what happened with Snowkit. They were all in agreement. When it came time, the golden warrior would mentor the young cat. 

More cats were sharing tongues and eating. Prey was slowly coming back to their territory. Ravenfeather and Goldenflower were sharing a mouse, while watching Dustpelt and Fernpaw eat a finch. The kits were near Brindleface and Mousefur, while the two told stories. Snowkit was watching animatedly, lighting up with excitement whenever he would see the others feel the same way. 

Making his way to his favorite cat, the tabby noticed the flame colored warrior catching the last few rays of sunset. Curling around Fireheart's body, Tigerclaw let out a peaceful sigh. His mate's heartbeat thumping in his ear made him feel relaxed. 

He heard the story the two she-cats were telling and he groaned. "Oh no." He knew Fireheart was laughing, for his belly shook with enough force to rattle the tabby's head. Hearing the kits squealing while rolling on the forest floor was nice though. Tigerclaw purred. 

"And then he went around camp trying to keep the dog fur up in the air!" After Brindleface said this, Featherkit was wide eyed and put her paw on Bramblekit's head, leaning in focused. "Whitestorm followed, he loved playing with Tigerclaw. The two of them were always running around causing mischief!" The queen had amusement in her eyes when she looked over and saw the deputy's head buried in his mate's belly fur. Looking back at the kits, she noticed they were all crowded together whispering to themselves, looking the two warriors laying together. 

Meanwhile, Brindleface and Darkstripe had joined the toms, settling down beside them. The four struck up a conversation. "So Brindleface, how are Fernpaw and Ashpaw doing?" As Fireheart asked this, he saw the she-cat's eyes brighten a little. "Both are doing wonderful, thank you for asking Fireheart. Fernpaw showed skill in her battle with Bluestar, Ashpaw following along with no troubles." 

The orange-furred cat was glad that ThunderClan mothers had strong bonds with their kits. Not to leave out the fathers, and their bonds as well. After only a short while with Bramblekit, Fireheart had already loved him. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without the young kitten. 

Suddenly, the warrior felt a loss of heat. Glancing back behind him, he saw Tigerclaw scratching his ear trying to get the itch to go away. He was growling, "Mangy fleas." Right after, the warrior let out a satisfied sigh before setting his paw down. 

Then Darkstripe asked how the other apprentices were doing. Tigerclaw said they were doing well too. Cloudpaw was coming along very nicely, shaping up to become a fine warrior in the future. Brightpaw was doing better on her battle skills. Swiftpaw was becoming much faster, thus catching more prey. 

Darkstripe was just about to ask another question, when he was attacked from behind. All four cats were then surrounded by a mass of tiny little bodies. "Get him Stormkit!" Tigerclaw could tell this was Bramblekit, because the little furball was right on top of the large tabby's head, smooshing his ears and face downwards. The little gray tom was batting at Darkstripe's flank, the young tabby cheering him on. 

"Watch me, watch me!" Featherkit pounced at Brindleface's tail, grasping it in her paws. "Haha! Got you!" Snowkit did the same, only with Fireheart instead. Green eyes gleamed as they stared at the white tom. Before the older cat flopped on his other side, grabbing the little furball and taking him too, hearing squeals of delight on the way down. "No fair!" 

Tigerclaw then felt more bodies on him besides his son. Tasting the air he could tell it was Sootkit, Rainkit, and Sorrelkit. Two of them pushed on his belly, the deputy falling lightly on his side. The large tabby shifted so his paws were in the air, then when all four kittens were close, dragged them into his stomach. Amber eyes shone with happiness, looking at them trying to get away, yet still mewing with joy. 

Out of breath, the kittens went to bed when the moon rose high into the sky. Fireheart was drifting in and out of sleep, his mate watching him fondly. Tigerclaw was sleepy also, but then he saw a blue-silver pelt in the moonlight. Getting up, he followed his leader when she beckoned him with her tail. 

"Make sure Swiftpaw and Brightpaw are ready in the morning. They're going to have a warrior assessment. I've already told Longtail and Whitestorm, so I'll be waiting in the forest for you all." Tigerclaw nodded after she spoke. Going back to sleep, the tabby knew the apprentices would do well. 

"Now remember, you will hunt near the Owl Tree. Your mentors will watch to see how you preform. Use all the knowledge they've passed onto you about hunting. Good luck." Amber and blue eyes both gleamed with eagerness at their leader's words to them. Bluestar then sat down and proceeded to wait with Tigerclaw. 

The young black and white tom raced off first, followed closely by the ginger she-cat. Both headed straight to the tree. Brightpaw did a swift jump, digging her claws into the bark. Seeing her friend do the same, she paused and called out. "Bet you I'll catch prey first!" Hearing a huffed "No you won't!" received a laugh. 

Spotting a sparrow, the white-ginger cat ran on the branch she had landed on. Brightpaw knew the animal didn't notice her. Swiftpaw spotted a starling sitting in a nest and made his way over. Both sprung at their prey, giving no chance for escape. Longtail and Whitestorm looked glad the younger cats had found prey that quickly. 

After Brightpaw caught a dove and thrush she headed over to her mentor. Swiftpaw did the same, having caught a finch and squirrel. Both the white-furred tom and the brown tabby smiled at each other. Then all four headed back to the two waiting cats.


End file.
